


We're all broken

by abcddon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcddon/pseuds/abcddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota Grimes survives a year and a half of the crazy zombie apocalypse with a seven year old - Sam. They soon stumble across a group of survivors that holds her father, brother and one hot redneck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may suck :P

Dakota huffed "where are these damn SWAT and ambulances going?" She asked her partner as they sped down the high way heading for a reported near by disturbance 

"I ain't got no clue. I'll check in with Jay" Charlie responded as he picked up his walkie talkie "Jay why aren't you giving us orders to turn around and go back to Atlanta?" he spoke, no reply was coming back "Jay? Does anyone copy?" Silence. 

Dakota bit her lip, she was worried. Mostly because of what the news had been showing, people being ripped apart and eaten by some crazy lunatics. Dakota thought about her family, her father was hospitalised and her mother and brother were coping but anyone could see they were still upset. Dakota was the biggest mess though, she was daddy's little girl and she missed him like crazy. Her thoughts came back to the craziness of the choppers, SWAT teams and ambulances rushing past them 'maybe the whole police department got held captive?' She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, why would someone be stupid enough to take military trained officers as hostages? "they're probably just busy- Shit!" Dakota's sentence got cut short when she swerved right to avoid running over a person who was just standing in the middle of the busy highway. The car took the two off the highway and rolled down into a ditch.

She opened her brown eyes and groaned, looking down her leg had a huge gash in it. Blood was seeping through her black pants and onto the floor of the police car. She turned her head and looked over to see Charlie lying to the right of the car on the ground "Charlie" Dakota's voice came out in a rough, alarmed yell, she undid her seat belt and yelled again but he didn't move a muscle or talk. She looked frantically around for a way to get out of the damaged car, 'the window' She thought. Dakota moved around a little in the car and used her left, undamaged leg to kick the window in. 

Once she was free she looked around at her surroundings, the sun was setting but it looked gloomy and dull. Dakota limped around to Charlie's body "Charlie?" She whispered, she nudged him with her foot but nothing happened. She slumped down onto the car and took a few deep breaths "what is happening?" She asked herself. Suddenly, Charlie groaned and Dakota would've been relieved if he didn't turn his head around and stare at her with yellowish sickly eyes. Dakota frantically reached for her gun, Charlie was looking just like those things that were eating people. When her hands never wrapped around her gun, she realised her gun was lying about two meters away from her. Charlie quickly latched his hands onto her leg and was rapidly pulling her leg towards his already decaying mouth wanting to chew her flesh. Dakota tried kicking his head away which gave her enough time to pounce on the gun and take the safety off, she didn't hesitate and shot him in the head. His body immediately falling limp as Charlie panted from the struggle. Dakota thought about her family. Are they dead? Are they alive? Where's dad? Is he awake? 

Dakota come to realise if she kept worrying and asking herself questions she'll give herself an anxiety attack so she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. A groan and snap of a twig made her eyes shoot open, Dakota realised she had to get up and get the hell out of here. Dakota reached for the duffle bag inside the car and carefully threw a walkie talkie, her bottle of water, four guns, ten rounds of ammunition, the four flares from the back in the trunk, her phone and the photo of her family. Her gold iPhone was cracked but still worked fine, she tried calling her mother but the signal was gone. Dakota sighed and started limping back up to the highway, several groans rang through her ears and she looked up. A herd of walkers started running her way. She backed up and sprinted away from the highway. The adrenaline coursing through her veins numbed the aching pain from her leg, a huge wooden fence was up ahead. Dakota pushed herself further and threw her bag on the other side then she dragged herself over and landed with a thud on the soft, green grass. Dakota got up on her feet again with the help of a garden chair and picked up her bag, she landed in someones backyard. There was a treehouse to the left of her and a pool to the right, she limped over to the door and knocked on it "hello?" She yelled out, her hand on her gun which was safely tucked away in her holster. 

She knocked again and opened the sliding glass door "anyone here? I'm Officer Dakota Grimes from Atlanta PD" She looked around the barren house, the TV was still on but fuzzy static was shown on the screen instead of some TV show. Blood covered the white kitchen floor tiles and she heaved, Dakota wasn't great with blood. Dakota then started to raid the cupboards, she slipped into her bag another bottle of water, half empty cracker box and two kitchen knives. She flicked the walkie talkie on and leant against the sink "this is officer Grimes from Atlanta PD, does anyone copy?" She spoke clearly into the walkie talkie not letting her fear show in her voice, she heard the familiar sound of a groan and turned around, a blonde haired, decayed woman was a few feet from Dakota. She yelped and kicked it in the stomach, the woman fell backwards and Dakota ran for the door but the walker grabbed her leg. Dakota fell onto the floor and kicked it repeatedly in the head, she heard a knock on the door behind her, she turned around again expecting a walker but instead found a little girl with a hammer in her hand. The little girl opened the door and handed her the hammer "quickly!" The girl screamed at Dakota, she nodded at the girl and started smashing the walkers skull in. 

Dakota huffed and put the hammer down, the little girl crouched down next to her sitting form "where is your mom and dad?" Dakota asked as calmly as she could. The girl looked around the age of five maybe six, her light honey brown hair matched the brown eyes she wore. She looked like a younger version of Dakota except Dakota had dark brown eyes like her grandmother and dark brown waist length hair, they both had freckles that covered their nose and cheeks "I don't know, they said they'd be back a day ago but they never came back. I've been hiding in my tree house" She said 

"What's your name?" Dakota asked wiping her cheek that had splattered blood on it

"Sam, what's yours?" She asked smiling slightly

"Dakota Grimes" Dakota replied, she stood back up and groaned in pain slinging her bag over her shoulder

Sam looked at Dakota's leg "I have bandages and and painkillers I took from the kitchen up in my treehouse, I'll help you get better. My momma was a nurse and she showed me how to help people" Sam smiled

"Okay, well let's go to your tree house" Dakota replied, Sam took a hold of Dakota's hand and they walked outside.


	2. Made to suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dakota and Samantha try to escape Woodbury, things go south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be more Daryl :)

The twigs crunched underneath the weight of Sam's small red converse shoes "do you think the governor is a bad man? I do" She said to Dakota as the two walked further into the forest 

"So do I, this is why we're out here. I'm going to find a place for us to run away to" Dakota looked down at the small girl and smiled

Sam giggled as she saw a small squirrel run up a tree, Dakota held onto the girls small hand in fear of her being dragged away. The coldness in the air left over from winter blew through their clothes, they were out in that bitterly frozen winter until the two stumbled upon a small town called Woodbury. The governor took them in and gave them a place to stay but to Dakota things were off, it was too quiet which made it easier to hear certain whimpers or screams or groans from inside the walls. Phillip allowed the two to go out and hunt for food, so this is what they're doing right now "in the next few days, we'll run and go somewhere safer than what it is there" Dakota said happily as she tugged on the brown bag that contained several squirrels.

The two made it back to woodbury and took the bag over to the towns kitchen, after they were done, they retreated back into their small house. Sam ran into the bathroom for a shower where Dakota had to help her with the water and washed her hair. Afterwards Dakota looked at the map of Georgia. A few places here and there that'd work for the two but all of them were about a weeks worth hike, there was only a prison that was a few hours away. Apparently that place fell early so it's almost likely there would be heaps of supplies to keep them going for a while "Sammy! Come here!" Dakota yelled, Sam ran into the study room and up to Dakota

"Yea?" Sam asked with curiosity as she looked at the map in front of her

Dakota marked an 'x' with a red pen "see this? There's a prison, now we have knives and some ammo. We're setting off in two days and never coming back" Dakota rubbed Sam's back

Sam smiled, the two went off to bed but Dakota couldn't sleep. She has never been able to sleep since this whole thing happened.

\---------------------

Dakota helped Sam shrug on her pink winter coat and red converse shoes, Sam had a knife strapped to her hip and a small hand gun next to it "now if something happens what do you do?" Dakota asked her as she put her own black converse on, Dakota ditched the police uniform and traded it for a black and white flannelette, black singlet, black ripped jeans and black converse she found in a clothing store. 

Dakota left her hair down and threw two bottles of water in the bag "I shoot, if it's too dangerous, I run" Sam replied rubbing her nose

"And where do you run to?" Dakota asked like a bossy and concerned mother

"The prison" Sam answered back, Dakota kissed her forehead and shrugged the duffle bag over her shoulder, there was a knock at the door and Dakota mentally cursed to herself. Sam had already started taking her coat off and concealing her weapons, Dakota did the same. She opened the door and Michonne who was also skeptical of this place was standing there "are you leaving today?" She asked, her eyes flickered down to Sam and smiled kindly

"Yea, you coming?" Dakota asked 

Michonne looked behind and around her "not today, i'm going to try to convince Andrea to come too" She replied

Dakota nodded "good luck, we're sneaking out the back where the tin wall has caved in. There's a prison north of here, it looks stable enough" Michonne nodded

"Okay, I'll see you there" With that, Michonne turned away and walked back to the place where Andrea and herself was staying. Dakota and Sam readied themselves again and snuck out the back door through the back alleyway and carefully slipped through the fence. The two stayed out of sight from the guards on the walls and started running into the forest to conceal themselves "we did it!" Sam said excitedly as they started to slow down and walk at a normal pace 

"I know, thank god" Dakota replied, a sound of a car came behind them "you have got to be kidding me-" Dakota stopped talking as one of the governors cars came up behind them, Dakota turned to Sam "run! Run to the prision and don't you dare stop or turn around! Run!" She yelled, Sam nodded and quickly scurried away into the deep, dark forest. 

Dakota faced the car as it stopped in front of her "well, well, well. What do we have ere? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be our ere" Merle Dixon. His name makes Dakota want to hurl, he tried hitting on her multiple of times until she broke his jaw when his hand where in places it shouldn't have been. 

"I'm hunting" Dakota lied

Merle and his friends laughed "no you weren't. I know when someone's sneaking off somewhere, so where's your little girl?" Merle asked

"Back at Woodbury, I told you - I'm just hunting" Dakota lied again

"No she ain't" Merle walked closer to Dakota "you're lyin to me girl, I don't like liars" He grabbed Dakota's throat "such a beautiful woman, don't worry after we're done with you you're gonna be black and blue" He squeezed tighter on her throat, she coughed and scratched at Merle's hand to let her go but he didn't. Soon she passed out and dropped to the ground.

When she woke her head was pounding, she groaned and threw her head back. Dakota's hands were chained together behind her back and she was sitting in a metal, dusty room "hello there, darlin" Merle's voice rang through her ears

"What do you want?" Dakota asked, her voice hoarse 

Merle got up in her face "I want to do what I just did to a korean man in the other room" 'Wait, there's other people getting beaten?' Dakota thought

"Get fucked, Dixon" She said smirking, her voice laced with venom

Merle laughed then hit her square in the jaw, Dakota closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Merle grabbed her face and made her look directly into his eyes "you are going to regret you said that."

\--------------

Dakota was now bleeding from her cheek, lip and arm where Merle had viciously sliced her with a knife. She was black, blue and purple all over and also topless because Merle thought it was funny to invite the men in and see her vulnerable with her breasts uncovered. She suddenly heard yelling and gun fire from outside the door, there was people talking in the room next to her. Dakota didn't care if these people were good or bad, she needed to get the hell out of here "help! Someone help me please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the door suddenly bursted open and in ran a tall muscular man with a cross bow "help me, please" She whimpered looking down

The man swore under his breath and ran around to the back of the chair where he quickly unlocked the handcuffs with a piece of wire, Dakota brang her hands in front of her and rubbed her wrists "hey lady, can ya walk?" He asked kneeling in front of her, she didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't even acknowledge he tugged off his vest and wrapped it around her front to cover her up. He then slung his crossbow over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. The man brang her into the hall way where other people were, one guy was badly beaten like Dakota "we ain't talking about this-" Rick stopped talking when he saw Daryl and Dakota 

"Who's this?" Rick asked

Daryl strugged "I dunno, heard her yelling for help. She was beaten pretty bad" He replied as Dakota was in and out of consciousness. She tried to stay awake but the shadows finally took over her vision and she passed out "she's passed out, Rick take her" Daryl said gently placing her in ricks arms 

"Why?!" Rick yelled

"I gotta go find my brother" Daryl replied simply as he stormed away, the group escaped Woodbury and ran back to the car. Rick carefully put the girl in the backseat and closed it "we're going back for Daryl. Glenn and Michonne stay here with the girl"

\----------------

Dakota groaned as her senses started working again, she wrapped the sleeveless leather vest around her shoulders… wait, where am i? She asked herself as she sprung up. Dakota was lying in the backseat of a car wearing a vest that was two sizes too big, she sighed, relieved that she wasn't being tortured anymore. Her big brown eyes went wide as she thought of something that was dear to her heart - Sam. Dakota quickly opened the car door but fell over as soon as she tried to take a step, Michonne and Glenn jumped as they saw the mysterious person scramble to the side of the road where she threw up what was left in her stomach. Michonne raced over to Dakota finally realising who it was "Dakota? Oh god" Michonne pulled her hair back and rubbed her back

"Sam" Dakota said weakly "wheres Sam?" She asked again more clearly

"She's safe" Michonne said, relief flooded through Dakota's veins "Sam did run to the prison and bumped into me along the way, I left soon after you did. Andrea didn't come but these people… They don't trust or like us" Michonne added as Dakota weakly stood up, Michonne helped her over to Glenn

"So she's safe and well?" Dakota asked, Michonne nodded. Rustling was coming from the shadows of the forest, Michonne wrapped her hand around her katana and slowly walked towards the noise. She lowered her hand once a group of people came out of the forest, Dakota's eyes went to one person only. Merle. Anger rose up inside of her and she stormed over to Merle, she whipped out her gun that was still on her belt and held it to his head "you fucking scum!" Dakota yelled at Merle, Rick found Dakota's voice familiar, a little rougher but still very familiar. Everyone had their weapons raised at everyones head.

"Woah hey there sugar tits, long time no see" Merle said with a smirk, Dakota growled at him ready to rip his eyeballs out of his face

She took the safety off the gun "give me a reason not to blow a hole in the side of your face!" She yelled

"Hey! Hey! What did he do?" Rick asked walking around to face the mysterious girl, his eyes widened and his face went pale "Dakota?" 

Dakota looked at Rick "dad?" She replied immediately wrapping her arms around Rick's neck and sobbing into his shoulder "I thought you were dead" She said into his neck

"I thought the same about you" Rick said smiling of relief that his baby girl didn't become a walker snack, Merle coughed and said some stupid remark no one could clearly hear. Dakota let go of her dad and held the gun back up aiming at Merle's face "you best be pointing that thing away from my brothers face" Daryl said holding up his crossbow at Dakota

She looked to Merle "you wanna tell them what you did to me or should I?" Merle raised an eyebrow and smirked "this son of a bitch choked me, punched me, slapped me, cut me and humiliated me" Rage was seeping through Rick, this asshole did that to his child? How dare him.

Daryl was also shocked that his brother could be so cruel, he lowered his crossbow "Merle, is this true?" Of course it was true! When you walked in there she was topless and beaten! A voice inside Daryl's head screamed at him, he looked at the woman in front of him

"Yea, guess it is lil bro" Merle said

Dakota lowered her weapon back into her holster and the others did the same knowing she wouldn't kill a person even if he is the biggest ass to walk the planet. She stared at Merle then quickly punched him hard in the face making him fall down onto the ground "stupid bastard" Dakota mumbled as she walked away from the group and towards the car. Michonne handed her a spare singlet that was laying in the back on the car and Dakota thanked her as she put it on.

"We can't take him back to the prison, Merle already hurt one of my kids and i'll be damned that he hurts another" Rick spoke in a hushed voice

Daryl stared at Dakota like he was trying to memorise her from head to toe, his brain immediately thinking what it would be like to see her smile or laugh 'wait.. what am I thinking? I don't even know her!' Daryl shouted at himself.

Michonne smiled at Dakota "hey, everything will be fine. You're reunited with your dad and Sam's safe" Michonne said

"I know- Hey, do you know if moms there? Her name is Lori" Dakota asked 

Michonne shrugged "I have no clue" Dakota nodded. Maybe Carl and mom are there, hopefully they aren't dead, please let that not be the case, Dakota thought to herself. Sooner or later Rick would have to break the news to Dakota that she has a baby sister and a dead mother.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is welcomed into the group and the governor comes to the prison for revenge.

Dakota started sprinting, away from the few hundred of walkers that were approaching her. She was so afraid mostly because she knew she won't get out of this mess. A walker came out from behind a tree and jumped in front of Dakota, it's teeth already sinking into her neck before she could fight it off. Dakota fell to the floor, she was already infected. The walkers piled onto Dakota's small frame, biting into whatever they could get their mouths on. She screamed in pain as her body got torn apart.

Dakota jumped up with a fright, beads of sweat dripping off of her forehead "it was just a dream" Dakota mumbled to herself. The sun was rising through the prison windows, allowing her to see into her cell. She heard voices in the common area so that's where she went after lacing her shoes up. Dakota had been in the prison for roughly two days, everyone welcomed her, Michonne and Sam into the group. Carl was happy to see his sister alive and somewhat well, he did fuss over the cuts and bruises though. Dakota was surprised at how much her little brother has grown up and changed. 

As she walked into the room Carol, Judith, Beth, Hershel and Axel were sitting around eating porridge "morning" Dakota spoke as she walked over to the large bowl, scooping the sloppy oats into a bowl. 

Everyone replied to her in a cheerful greeting, She leant against the table facing the group "so do you think the governor is coming?" Beth asked feeding Judith a bottle of formula

"Maybe" Carol said shrugging

"He is. Why wouldn't he? There's two people in this group who he wants, Michonne and me. Michonne for taking his eye out and me for trying to run, he's going to come and i'm going to kill him and let him turn" Dakota's voice dark and dripping with venom

Hershel sighed "well let's just focus on getting your father back to his original state, he's gone crazy. You saw it when he forced Tyreese's group out and pulled his gun on us" Dakota nodded

"I have to go find him" She said in a quiet tone, her white bowl hit the table and she grabbed her belt police belt that contained her guns. She walked out into the warm air and saw Michonne out in the field, when Dakota reached Michonne she started talking "hey- What are you looking at?" Dakota asked Michonne

"Your father" She pointed to Rick, he was talking and making hand gestures with himself "he's gone to crazy town" Michonne mumbled

Dakota felt sorry for her dad, Rick obviously told her everything about her mother dying and Judith. Dakota didn't cry though, she spent three months crying over the fact that her family was probably dead so she just accepted it and moved on. Dakota squinted to look at her father's small ant like figure as he started putting his hands up like he was cupping someone's face "i'm gonna go check on him…" She said walking cautiously towards Rick.

Dakota reached the fence and slipped through it making her outside of the prison's safety "dad?" She called out softy 

Rick turned around "Dakota, what are you doing out here? You should be inside" 

"Dad, i'm twenty-six. I can handle myself okay? I wasn't on the police force for nothing" Dakota said softly smiling at Rick

Rick returned a small sad smile "i'll be in, in a few hours okay?" 

"They need you dad. Those people in there need you, their leader. Just don't go too far" Dakota warned her father, Rick nodded and she spun around making her way back to Michonne.

Daryl and Merle continued walking through the cold forest, no light was shining in through the tree tops at all. Daryl huffed as his brother kept blabbering on about whatever "what's wrong lil bro? You've been quiet for a long time"

"You keep openin that damn mouth of yours and we won't get any food" Daryl replied keeping his eyes focused on the ground in front of him

Merle chuckled behind him "you best not be thinkin bout that pretty young girl" Daryl rolled his eyes and scoffed yet it was true. He was worried for this girl, did Rick and the others leave her behind to get captured by the governor or did they take her back with them? What happened to that little girl and Michonne that ran into the prison and alerted us of the three being held in Woodbury? Daryl assumed that little girl was her daughter, is she unharmed? Merle snapped daryl away from his thoughts "come on, Darylina. Let's go this way" He spoke already turning and walking away, Daryl desperately wanted to go back home to his family.

\---------

The day was quiet, too quiet for Dakota's liking. Sam was off playing with Beth and Judith who were inside the prison relaxing, Dakota always kept an eye on her father. His body coming into view then vanishing every couple of minutes. Glenn came outside and walked up to the parked ute, Hershel following after him "I have to go, you saw what he did to Maggie and Dakota. I have to kill him" Glenn said to Hershel

Dakota walked closer to the two "leave it, Glenn. The governor is coming soon and we need you here, since dad's gone to crazy town you need to step up and be a leader" She spoke clearly and firmly

Glenn ignored her and started opening the car door "this rage of yours," Hershel said "it's going to get you killed" Glenn ignored Hershel as well and drove off out of the prison and out into the open, I sighed and Hershel looked at me "maybe you can step up" He said before walking on his crutches all the way down to Rick. Carol and Axel came down from the catwalk and stood on the courtyard, they were talking about a range of things. Dakota went to walk inside when a single bullet barley missed her and penetrated Axel's head, she whipped around to see the governor with a rifle in his hands. Dakota quickly ran inside as Maggie was walking out with guns, she zipped her bag open and gathered a pump action shotgun and ak-47 "Dakota-" Beth's voice called out

"Stay here! Take Judith and Sam into your cell and don't come out!" She yelled at her, Beth nodded quickly. Dakota turned and ran outside, taking the safety off the AK-47, she took cover behind a car as bullets flew past her. Dakota quickly fired a few shots and ran up further towards the open gate, she ran into the guard tower and ceased fire on the governor's men killing several in the process. Suddenly, the bullets stopped as a bread truck busted through the gates. Dakota aimed and shot out one tire making it stop, the back door opened and dozens of walkers spilled out. A fully armoured man came out of the truck and sprinted towards the governor's truck, Dakota tried shooting the man but couldn't get him from where she was. She ran down and out of the guard tower and opened the gate "what are you doing!" Maggie shouted 

"My dad and your dad are out there!" She yelled back, Dakota closed the gate behind her preventing the walkers from coming into the prison and sprinted down to the two men, shooting as many walkers as she could. Michonne came out to and started hacking at the dead bodies coming towards her. Dakota reached Hershel, she looked up and saw the governor and his men gone. She helped Hershel up as Michonne came along to help him back to the prison courtyard, Rick was surrounded by walkers. Dakota shot six of them before running out of bullets, the shotgun was left back on the tower and she face palmed herself. Using the butt of the gun Dakota took some down, a single arrow whizzed past her head and into a walkers skull. She turned around to be faced with the man who saved her from the torture room, he smiled faintly at her before helping her father up. 

The three never said anything to each other, just started running back up to the prison where Glenn pulled up and got out "what the hell happened here!?" Glenn yelled

"The governor came, killed Axel" Carol said as she rubbed her arm

Dakota ran inside to the cell block "Beth! Sam!" She yelled, the two came out from the cell with Judith in Beth's arms "it's okay, we're all okay" Dakota announced as Sam ran to her and hugged her waist.

Outside Rick was kicking himself "how could I not see them coming? This happened because of me" He said pacing back and forth in front of Daryl and Hershel

"Rick, none of us could see this coming" Hershel said in a calm voice

Rick shook his head "my kids could've died, you all could've died" Dakota walked up next to Daryl with Judith in her arms and Sam clutched to her leg

"You need time to clear your head, I suggest you do it fast or this maybe the place where we die" She said firmly, Dakota said what everyone was thinking

Rick nodded "you're right, i'm sorry" He rubbed his face with his hands

"Officer friendly, nice to see ya again" Merle's voice rattled through Dakota's head, she turned her head to be face to face with him

She reached for her gun and once again aimed it at Merle "what's he doing here?" She asked turning to Rick

"We need Daryl and Merle is the only blood family he's got left. We'll make it work" Rick tried to calm Dakota down, her hand firmly sitting on the trigger

Rick reached for Judith and carefully took her away, Dakota didn't notice. She was too busy trying to burn a hole into Merle's head "get that thing outta my bro's face lady" Daryl said stepping closer to Dakota

She lowered her gun and grabbed Sam's hand "good now, Daryl and Dakota. I want you two in the left watch tower, Maggie and Glenn will take the other" Rick said to the two, Dakota stormed back inside ignoring the calls from her father.

\------------------

"Goodnight Sam" Dakota said as she kissed the little girls forehead 

"Goodnight Dakota" Sam replied yawning, Dakota walked out of Sam's cell and into her own. She grabbed her duffle bag and made her way to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and three crackers to chew on then she walked towards the guard tower cursing her father for making her spend an entire night up there with Daryl who was probably as much as an asshole as Merle was. She groaned and made her way up the stairs into the small room, Dakota saw Daryl leaning against the railing with his crossbow lying on the floor. She went outside and sat somewhere in the middle of the catwalk, they didn't say a thing to each other but Dakota felt his gaze on her. She looked over to him, he kept looking at her "what?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"You're the woman I saved at Woodbury aren't you?" He asked walking closer to her and sitting down on the cold, metal floor. She nodded and looked straight ahead out into the darkness of the forest "Merle didn't mean it, he'd never hurt a woman-"

"-Looks like he's changed then" Dakota interrupted him 

Daryl sighed, he knew what his brother did was wrong "I'm sorry that happened to you" He said in a whisper

Dakota ran a hand through her hair "it's not your fault for what happened" After she said that they fell back into a comfortable silence, only the groans from walkers below could be heard. Daryl wasn't like his brother at all, he was less rough and actually cared for people's feelings even though you couldn't tell because of that hard exterior.


	4. I ain't a Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Daryl go out on a run and Dakota runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't update this in a long time, it's just school is consuming all of my time ugh… I'll try update more often

Dakota and Daryl walked into the prison at sunrise half asleep. They'd spent the night half sharing silent looks when the other one wasn't looking and the other half talking about random things. Daryl found out how strong Dakota was mentally and knew he could trust her with his life, she's a Grimes of course she's tough. Daryl opened the cell block door and let Dakota in first "chivalry still exists, good to know" She said to him smiling as they walked into the common area

"I ain't no gentleman" Daryl gruffer putting his crossbow on one of the three tables next to Dakota's guns 

Dakota laughed and poured two bowls of mushy oats, she shoved one to Daryl and sat at the table. Daryl sat opposite her and began slurping away at his breakfast "Mr Dixon, I believe under that hard shell theres nothing but a soft, squishy human" Daryl looked up at Dakota, he knew she was right. Sam came running up and jumped into Dakota's lap scaring her "well hey there girly, did you sleep okay?" Dakota asked hugging Sam

"Yea, I dreamt about Captain America fighting the walkers" Sam replied snuggling into Dakota's chest, Dakota laughed and kisses Sam's forehead "that's a good thing to dream about" Dakota said to her

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast" Sam announced wiggling out of Dakota's grip and over to Carol who was getting her own bowl

Daryl put his spoon down and looked over to Dakota "Captain America?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking

"She's been reading Carl's comic books, Sam enjoys them more than barbie dolls but you don't see me complaining" Dakota smiled at him. She became aware Rick, Hershel, Glenn and Carl was sitting behind them "we should leave Rick, it's the only opinion" Hershel spoke loudly to Dakota's father, she turned around on the table and watched the three argue. 

Carl was only there because he had nothing else to do "it might be too late for that now, The Governor has a shit load of time on his hands. By now he might have already sealed us in this cellblock, trying to starve us out" Merle spoke in his usual tone. Rick glanced over and smiled at Dakota, she smiled back and stood up taking Daryl's and her own bowl over to the sink. She started washing them up "ya know you ain't gotta do that" Daryl said over her shoulder 

"Who else will do them? The dish-washer fairy?" She joked 

Daryl smiled and moved next to her, leaning against the metal table and facing towards the group "smart ass-"

"We need more supplies" Carol said next to the two, she frowned shaking a box

Dakota put the dishes on the bench "i'll go for a run, there's a town around 10 miles from here" She said to Carol

"No you're not" Rick said looking over at the two, Dakota looked at her father "why not?" She asked

Rick huffed "why would I let you go out there by yourself? Especially when the Governor is around" Rick spoke quietly to her

"I'll go with her" Daryl butted in, he looked to Dakota. She shook her head "no way! I want to do something by myself" Dakota argued though it was no use, Rick and Dakota both knew Rick was right. Dakota sighed and grabbed her gun from on the bench "come on Dixon"

Daryl lifted his crossbow off the table and started walking over to the door when Rick grabbed his arm, Daryl turned around and opened his mouth "please don't let her get hurt okay?" Rick asked, his eyes filled with worry

"Don't worry I ain't gonna let anythin happen to her" Daryl reassured Rick before walking outside. Dakota was looking at the walkers that piled themselves on the fence trying to get to her, it still freaked her out that this was her life now. She was upset that she'd never have a normal life, even if the whole 'zombie apocalypse' one day goes away, Dakota will never be the same. No one will.

"You ready to go?" Daryl asks behind her, Dakota turned around and nodded. Daryl climbed onto his motorbike and looked over at Dakota who hasn't moved an inch, he gave her a questionable look "come on" He said over the roar of the engine

"I'm not getting on that, are you crazy!" Dakota yelled walking closer to him

Daryl smirked at her "come on, hold onto my waist you'll be fine" He reassured her, Dakota carefully threw her left leg over the bike seat and sunk down. She wrapped her arms tightly around Daryl's waist and took a deep breath "okay, let's go" She yelled, he nodded and Maggie opened the gate quickly letting them out of the prison and out into the world. It was the first time Dakota has been out since she arrived and she was kind of excited. She laid her head on Daryl's back and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the wind whipping past her ears and birds tweeting.  
\-----------------

"Come on Daryl, just let me shoot it once and I won't ask again" Dakota begged as they walked towards the half destroyed shops

Daryl grunted "no, I ain't lettin a dumb broad break my crossbow" 

"Jeez, someone's in love with their weapon" Dakota mumbled not caring what he called her. They came to a stop outside of a weapons store that was probably cleaned out and a clothing store, Dakota whipped out her knife and started walking towards the shop with the sign labelled 'Ammu-nation' on it. Daryl tugged her back by her shirt and put a finger to his lips "what are you doing?" She whispered to him because she felt like whispering would somehow help

"You can't just walk into a building without checkin if there's walkers around" Daryl loudly whispered to her

Dakota rolled her eyes and stormed past him and into the store, Daryl followed quickly, his eyes always looking out for danger that could harm Dakota in anyway. He made a promise to Rick and he wasn't going to let someone die while in his care "holy shit" Dakota whispered crouching down behind the counter. Daryl looked over suspiciously, she rose up a minute later with a black bow in her hands "now is this awesome or what?" Dakota asked with a big childish grin on her face

"Please, you probably don't even know how to use that" Daryl scoffed leaning against the counter, Dakota raised an eyebrow at him "you're right, I don't" A growl came from behind Daryl and he quickly turned around, crossbow ready to launch an arrow into the skull of some poor soul but before he could even release it, the body fell to the ground. He turned around and saw Dakota lower the bow "how did you-"

"-I'm a little rusty" She said bashfully meanwhile Daryl's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise "before you ask, I took archery lessons with dad when I was 14. It was a fun thing to do to pass the time" She explained walking over to the dead walker and retrieving the arrow. She wiped the guts on it's shirt and stashed it back in the quiver "come on" she simply said walking out of the store, Daryl shook his head and followed her. 

The other few shops they found basic things, a few litre bottles of water, crackers and baby formula. As they were walking back to Daryl's motorbike a herd of walkers came from around the corner "what do we do?" Dakota asked already shooting arrows into walkers heads, Daryl looked around and grabbed Dakota's arm 

"Come on" He said roughly pulling her into a shop, he pushed her and himself into the office in the back room locking the door. Daryl and Dakota could hear the growls that came from outside the door "how long until we can get out of here?" Dakota asked, Daryl shrugged in response and sat on the floor opposite to Dakota.

\------------

The two were wide awake as the scratching and groaning coming from the other side of the door slowly stopped, the two looked at each other and stood up. Dakota took out her knife sparing her arrows, Daryl whipped open the door and looked outside "it's clear" He whispered, they walked out cautiously and made their way to the motorbike. The two got on and made their way back to the prison.

"Hey can we pull over? I uh… have to pee" Dakota shyly announced over the roaring engine, Daryl nodded and pulled over. Dakota got off and so did Daryl "hey, I can go by myself" Dakota said looking at Daryl

"There could be walkers" He replied

"I promise I won't go far" He nodded and Dakota walked off, she walked a little into the forest and was about to do her thing when there was a russell in the bush "Daryl?" Dakota called out pulling her jeans back up, suddenly a hand when over her mouth and the other went around her waist

"I ain't no Daryl but that don't matter" A male voice whispered in Dakota's ear, she struggled to break free from the mans grip. Another two men came out of hiding as well 

"Michael, you better be sharing her" A blonde, muscular man said eyeing Dakota like she was a meal to a lion. At this point Dakota's hysterical crying was muffled by the Michaels hand "aw sweetheart no need to cry now" The blonde man said walking up to her and running his hand over her cheek, he then slapped her hard "you best shut up if you know what's good for you" The man nodded at Michael and in one motion she was lying on the ground as the third man climbed on top of her 

"Daryl!" Dakota screamed taking the chance, that earned another slap across the face. The man started by tying her hands above her head and pinning them down. He then took his knife and cut her shirt open, Dakota laid there sobbing wishing Daryl heard her scream "are you ready darling-" The man fell on top of Dakota with blood pouring out of his skull, it was such a relief to see it was one of Daryl's arrows. Her teary, puffy eyes made it blurry to see but the two thumps of bodies hitting the floor announced the other two were dead. Daryl pushed the dead man off Dakota and cut the rope that restrained her hands, Dakota immediately hugged Daryl for dear life and cried into his neck. Daryl hugged her back and letting a breath out he was holding in. Now, how the hell was he meant to explain to Rick why his daughter has a cut open shirt, a red puffy face and bruises on her face.


	5. Arrow On The Door Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an attempt to stop further bloodshed, Rick and the Governor meet at an old barn to discuss a way they can settle the feud. Dakota is ignoring her breakdown and decides to come along for the ride with Hershel, Daryl and Rick. Daryl and Dakota's relationship gets awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like five thousand years. Life is busy but I'm going on school holidays in two weeks so I'll be updating more frequently! :)

"Dad, do you think this is safe?" I asked poking my head between Hershel who was in the passenger seat and Rick who was driving

"We'll be fine Dakota" Rick replied keeping his eyes on the road, I bit my nail and sunk back into the backseat. In the rearview mirror I saw Daryl following behind us on his motorbike. Late yesterday after our argument, we seemed to grow closer together I guess. Daryl opened up and told me a few things about his past, it explains why he's distant from people.

24 hours before

"Hey, Michonne, Carl and I are going out for a run, Sam asked to go, is that okay?" Rick asked sitting on Dakota's cot, Dakota rolled over and faced her dad

"Sure, just please keep an eye on her" Dakota responded with a weak smile. Rick nodded and kissed her forehead "make sure you eat" he said getting up and walking out of her cell. She huffed and rolled back over facing the wall, Dakota was scared now of everything and everyone. Shrugging it off would be what she'd do, what she's always done but it gets to a certain point and the cracks start to show.

Daryl walked into her cell and cleared his throat "come on, get yer ass up. You're helping me today" Daryl commanded throwing Dakota's shoes on her bed

"Go away Daryl" She huffed closing her eyes. Daryl rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the cot "I wasn't asking, you have no choice. Now get up" He said sternly

Dakota groaned realising she wasn't getting out of this, she rubbed her red, puffy eyes and sat up avoiding eye contact with Daryl. Lacing up her black boots, Dakota picked up her knife leaving the new, shiny bow and arrows on the small desk "let's go" She said quietly walking out.

\------------------

Daryl sighed in annoyance as he fixed up one of the cars, he was annoyed at Dakota. She was avoiding everyone, her own shadow scared her. Daryl closed the bonnet and wiped the oil off his hands, sweat droplets formed on his body making his uncovered muscular arms glisten in the sun.

Daryl walked over to where Dakota was stabbing walkers in the face through the prison fence "you need to stop" He commanded crossing his arms

"Stop what? I'm doing what you asked" She replied back with anger

Daryl rolled his eyes "stop being so scared of everything! You were a police officer, so toughen up!" He yelled at her, Dakota's blood started beginning to boil. She stopped stabbing the hungry, growling walkers and gave him a expressionless look 

"I am NOT who I was a year ago! I'm stick of bottling up my feelings!" She yelled back, Carol, Maggie and Glenn watched from the courtyard "think we should intervene?" Glenn asked

Carol shook her head "they're just letting off steam" She said shrugging it off. Dakota and Daryl continued yelling at each other, both wanting to rip the other's head off until Dakota broke and fell on her knees crying. Everything fell silent but the groans of walkers and Dakota's sobs were the only thing that could be heard. Daryl awkwardly lowered to Dakota's height and wrapped his arms around her, she clutched onto him and buried her face into his neck. Daryl was clearly feeling awkward, Carol, Maggie and Glenn saw it from where they were still standing but Daryl stayed where he was because he didn't want Dakota spiralling into craziness like Rick was. Daryl really cared for Dakota whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Present time

I looked out the window and saw we were at the old barn where the Governor and Rick decided to meet. I got out of the car and took my gun out of my holster loading it "so where are they?" Daryl asked walking up the Rick

"They're coming don't worry" He replied putting his hands on his waist. I opened the passenger door and helped Hershel out, sitting him on a bench outside the barn. A car horn could be heard down the road and soon the truck that carried the morons from Woodbury pulled up, I stood in front of Hershel and clicked the safety off my gun. Martinez and Milton climbed out of the car, followed by a blonde woman and finally the Governor. Everything was silent as Rick and Phillip walked into the barn silently and closed the door.

I kept my gun in my hand and stayed in front of Hershel "so this is all... Weird" Martinez huffed. I stayed silent looking around at the others. It was awkward and the tension in the air made it worse, what I wouldn't do to pull Martinez' little brain out through his nose. I sat down next to Hershel and flicked the safety back on on my gun and sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

\-----------------

I rubbed my forehead as Andrea wouldn't shut up about wanting to solve everything without having a war of sorts "just shut up!" I snapped, she looked at me offended but at this point I don't give a shit "you're as dumb as a doorknob if you think we're just going to walk away from all this and be civil, the Governor is going to try to drive us away from the prison no matter what!" I said raising my voice

"It can work, we can make this-" Andrea said calmly

"Shut up oh my god, you wouldn't know common sense if it smacked you in the face!" I yelled getting sick of this situation. I stood up and stormed off, weaving my way through the metal water tanks until I reached the back of the barn. A growl came from the left of me "come here you bastard" I muttered flipping my knife in my hand, the walker stumbled around the corner and I stepped forward digging my knife into it's soft skull and dragging down it's face.

It fell over and I wiped the blood on my jeans "Dakota, what the hell was that back there" Daryl said behind me

I turned around and looked at him "she was annoying me” I growled, Daryl walked closer 

“You can’t just snap at everyone!” He exclaimed

I scoffed “I can do what I want, Daryl and you can’t do a thing about it” I said with attitude

Daryl glared at me “don’t storm off like that again” I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, twirling my knife around in my hand

“Or what Dixon? You gonna chain me to you?” I asked rhetorically. Suddenly a hand spun me around and pinned me to the wall, I let out a surprised scream as Daryl’s lips were quick to connect with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, for a rough and tough redneck he sure was a great kisser.

“Dakota! Daryl!” I heard Rick call our names, we quickly broke apart just in time for Rick to come around the corner

“Hey what’s up?” I asked, Rick looked at me suspiciously noticing the high tone of my voice 

Rick looked between the two of us before answering “we’re leaving now” He said already walking away. Daryl quickly followed Rick and I walked behind the two. Silence fell upon us even as we were leaving. Rick nodded at Daryl before Daryl glanced at me, his eyes quickly darted to the ground and started walking towards his bike. I flopped in the back of the car and closed my sleepy eyes, a small smile creeping it’s way on my lips.

—————

“He wants us gone. He wants us to surrender” Rick announced to the whole group that was gathered around the benches. Sam was hugging the side of me, she was scared like the rest of us but she expressed it more. I shifted Judith in my arms, the bottle she was drinking out of was nearly out of formula “you’re a hungry little poppet aren’t you?” I whispered to her, her eyes lighting up as she realised someone was talking to her. Hairs crept up on the back of my neck and my eyes darted to the person who was staring at me, Daryl. His eyes were glazed over and he was slightly smiling. Once realised I was staring at him, he snapped out of his trance and went back to listening to Rick.

Rick finished up his announcement and everyone went back to their business but there was a cloud hanging over everyone’s head. We knew we weren’t safe, we never were and never are going to be safe in a world like this but the Governor has just added more stress. After gently putting Judith into her makeshift cot, I headed out with Sam for some fresh (as it can get with the smell of rotting corpses around) air. Sam ran outside and started playing hopscotch in the court yard. I stood watching guard as a person flashed in my line of sight, Daryl. I walked over to him where he was once again fiddling around with his bike “hey” I greeted, he looked at me and went back to his bike “you okay?” I asked

“Fine” He replied back

“Okay…” I sighed “are you sure because-“

“-I’m fine, great even. Just busy fixing my bike” Daryl said cutting me off. I nodded sadly and walked off closer to Sam to keep an eye on her. My mind rattling with ideas as to why Daryl was now acting weird and moody with me, sure we haven’t been best buddies, we’ve gotten on each others nerves but he did kiss me no longer than three hours ago so what crawled up his ass?


	6. This sorrowful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick announces to Hershel, Dakota and Daryl about the deal with the Governor and how he wants Michonne. When Dakota is alerted that Merle and Michonne have disappeared, she offers to go with Daryl to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some spare time so I decided to write a chapter since I haven't been updating for a long time :)

I groaned in annoyance as Daryl averted my eyes and quickly went outside. I bounced Judith on my hip “boys suck don’t they? They kiss you and avoid you” I said to the cheery little baby. It’s sad knowing that Judith’s going to have to grow up and live in a world where there’s rotting, walking corpses surrounding you trying to eat you 24/7.

“So he did kiss you” I jumped at the sound of Maggie’s voice

I turned around and faced her, Judith happy at the familiar face “it’s not like it matters” I said sighing

Maggie leant against the wall “it always matters” She replied

“I’ve known Daryl for what? Not even a week, it doesn’t matter. Everyone gets lonely, it’s hard not to want human contact” I said shrugging

Maggie sighed and Rick wandered into the eating area. He looked tired, stressed and just worn down. Who can blame him though? We’re trying to win a war in a world that is already trying to kill you. Rick kissed Judith and me on the forehead “can you come talk to me for a second? And Maggie it’s your turn to guard the fence” Rick said

Maggie smiled and nodded before walking out. I put Judith into her crib and walked out of the prison with Rick, we headed over to where Hershel and Daryl were. Daryl and Rick nodded and each other and I awkwardly smiled at Daryl “so the Governor wants Michonne…” Rick started

I turned and looked at him with disbelief on my face “and you’re not considering it are you?” I asked. Rick looked at me with a sorry look on his face “are you serious? We- Dad look, that’s a human being that’s done nothing wrong to you or anyone else” I argued

“We’d be saving so many lives, we wouldn’t have to leave and could live here with out worrying. It just makes sense” Rick replied. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms “yea it makes sense to a crazy person” I muttered “I trust Michonne, Carl does too and you know it. You can’t just force her back there, the Governor will torture her and how do you know he’ll keep his word and stay away?” I exclaimed. Rick and I continued arguing back and forth for a few more minutes before I stormed off towards the Fence where Maggie, Beth, Carl and Glenn where taking out walkers. I picked up one of the long pipes and started stabbing walkers in the head quicker than anyone else was.

————

Still furious from before, I ignored everyone as I went and grabbed a bottle of water. Rick walked up to me with caution, knowing from years of experience not to piss me off more than I am. He cleared his throat before talking “Michonne’s gone. So is Merle” He confessed. I put my water bottle down and stared at him with a deadpan expression “Daryl’s leaving to find them-“

“-good I’ll going with him” I said cutting him off

“Dakota I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“-Better than your brilliant idea that got us in this situation” I retorted, Rick nodded knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument. I ran and grabbed my bow and arrows, it’s about time I finally used them. I headed outside where Daryl was preparing to leave “I’m coming with you and don’t bother arguing” I said bluntly, he nodded and picked up his crossbow. We started walking through the back way of the prison so we could get out without the walkers seeing.

Once we were out we started jogging on the route to Woodbury, it was fair to say I wasn’t as fit as I thought I was but in my defence it was a hot day and I was running in jeans. It’s surprising I didn’t die from being boiled alive. Half an hour later we bumped into Michonne who looked unharmed with her sword “Michonne! Thank god, are you okay? Where’s Merle?” I asked her

“He let me go” She replied

“Don’t send help for us, we’re fine” Daryl quickly said before running off. I sighed and took off following him. It was a long run to where we were going, the sound of walkers drew us towards a bunch of wooden buildings surrounded by a large field. We crept closer to it, Daryl went ahead of me as I used my bow and let arrows fly into the skulls of walkers. I heard a sob coming from the way Daryl went, I quickly ran towards the sobs to find Daryl pushing a turned Merle back and stabbing him in the head. I ran to Daryl and embraced him in a hug which he reciprocated. Tears kept running down Daryl’s face, to be honest I started crying because although I found my family, for a long time I thought mine was dead so I know that feeling of being alone.

When it started to get dark, Daryl had pulled himself together and we made the journey back home. The silence that fell between us was broken by Daryl “I know you’re annoyed that I’ve been avoiding you after… You know” He said

I nodded “it was Maggie wasn’t it?”

“Yep” He replied “I just- Getting close to people isn’t something I do because I know one day something like what happened tonight will happen and I won’t be able to cope” He muttered looking straight ahead. I looked over at him “it’s okay, I know how you feel but you can’t keep avoiding me… So friends?” I asked

He turned and looked at me with a small smile “friends” He said roughly. I smiled back and we kept on walking back to the prison.


	7. Welcome to the tombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambush for the Governor takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short, filler chapter, doesn't really have a lot of Daryl and Dakota but still tells the story of the last episode in Season 3 (now it's onto Season 4 yay!) I don't know if anyone really likes this story but I'm going to continue writing (it's very relaxing I've found)

I shoved a sleeping bag into the already loaded up car, it’d been two days since Merle died and Daryl was still mourning over his death as to be expected. Something changed with Daryl though, he’s more soft, caring although he’d never admit it. Walking back towards the prison I saw Rick try talking to Carl, Carl ignored him and walked off. I walked over to Rick and crossed my arms “you did nearly bargain a person that Carl was close to, it’s no surprise he’s ignoring you” I said bluntly

Rick sighed and rubbed his face, he looked older and more tired with the bushy beard. He was about to speak but stopped when he couldn’t stop staring at something up on the catwalk. I looked in his direction but saw no one or nothing “dad?” I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

Rick snapped out of his trace and focused back on me. I gave him a questionable look “sorry, I uh…”

“You saw mom?” I asked, he nodded. I pulled him in for a hug “it’s okay dad, I dream about mom sometimes….” Rick hugged me tight and kissed my forehead before he let me go. We all gathered around in a group, Sam held onto my arm, nervous of what was about to happen.

“So Carl, Hershel, Sam and Dakota-“ Rick started

“Why can’t I stay and fight?” I asked cutting him off

Daryl sighed “yer staying back with Hershel and that’s that” He said glaring at me. I glared back at him before giving up, too tired to argue. After the rest of the plan was re established we all split up but not before Daryl pulled me aside “you be safe okay?” He said in a hushed tone

I smiled and started blushing “you too Dixon, can’t have my seventh favourite dying” I said with an amused tone

Daryl smiled “seventh?” He asked

I nodded and started walking backwards “see you soon” I said before turning around and getting into the car with Hershel, Carl, Sam, Beth and Judith.

—————

I bit my fingernails as we watched the events of the ambush unfold. I found out that the Governor is an even bigger moron as he actually went in the prison thinking we actually left. I heard a twig snap and I swung around, pushing Sam behind me. My bow was loaded and I was ready to shoot as I saw a young boy, no older than fifteen “put the gun down” Carl said aiming his gun at the boys head. The boy tried handing to it Carl but instead a loud gun shot rung out and the boy fell to the ground

I lowered my bow and turned around to Carl, shock was plainly written on my face “why did you do that? He surrendered” I said trying to control the worry in my voice

“I can’t take risks. No one can take risks anymore” He replied getting in the car ready to go back to the prison to meet up with the others. I got into the drivers seat after helping Hershel in and took off towards the prison again, running over walkers in the process.

Once we were in and safe again, Rick and the group decided to go after the Governor to finish the job. I was pushed back, Rick and Daryl voicing concerns of me going which I hated but accepted it anyway. I sighed, Judith playing with the end of my pony tail that was flicked over to one side “can come too? I can help, I killed one of the Governors soldiers” Carl bragged

Hershel spoke up "the "soldier" was just a scared boy on the run”

"He drew on us" Carl insisted. I shook my head slightly disagreeing with that. It’s Rick, Daryl and Michonne that go to Woodbury, Daryl smiles at me and winks before driving out of the prison on his motorbike.

————

It’s hours before the three return but with more than any of us expected. A bus load of Woodbury survivors, sadly Andrea’s body in the back of a truck. I may not have liked her but I wouldn’t have wished death upon her. Hershel and Beth greeted each person who walked into the prison, I smiled and slightly nodded at Rick, letting him know he made the right decision.


	8. 30 days without an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months have passed, Dakota and Daryl have a budding romance yet either of them deem to acknowledge it. Dakota goes on the supply trip to an abandoned army camp around a grocery store with the others and gets injured.

I sighed happily as I got out of bed, it’s been two months since we defeated the Governor and I’ve never felt safer in a zombie infested world. A lot of things have between then and now, we have crops of fresh food, animals and showers. I finally got to properly wash off the thick layer of grime that set on my skin. Also there’s the people, everyone’s so friendly with each other, my relationship with my own blood related family has gotten better and my friendship with Daryl has gotten stronger too. He’s more open in talking to me about his past, he’s more gentle with everyone and their feelings. Daryl’s changed in a great way and it’s hard not to have any romantic feelings towards him but I can’t afford to love in a world like this where anyone can die in a matter of seconds

“Dakota, you awake?” I heard Rick’s voice ask from the other side of the curtain that was draped in front of my cell door giving privacy

I ran a hand through my messy hair “yea dad” I replied

Rick walked inside, sweating and had dirty on his face “Carol and the others are cooking lunch, you should come outside and eat” He said

“Yea I will, just let me change out of my PJ's and I’ll be out” I replied, Rick nodded and walked out. I changed into a red flannelette, black singlet, dark blue skinny jeans and my black converse which were old and turning into a weird faded black/green colour but I loved them nonetheless.

I slumped outside, the sun burning into me as I walked across the hot courtyard. Daryl spotted me and smiled handing me a plate of rabbit that we hunted yesterday “thank you so much” Karen said gratefully to Daryl and I

“No problem at all” I replied smiling. Patrick, a tall, nerdy looking teenage boy came up to us next. Daryl always teases me because he thinks Patrick has a crush on me and everytime Daryl ends up with a big bruise from where I’ve punched him “thanks for the deer, Daryl and Dakota” He said somewhat fingerling

I smiled at his behaviour and beside me sat one Daryl that showed nothing but a poker face “can I shake your hand?” Patrick asked Daryl. Daryl smiled, put his plate onto the bench and then licked each of his fingers before giving Patrick a handshake. Patrick and I’s face scrunched up in disgust but nonetheless Patrick smiled and thanked Daryl before going back to preparing the food

After that Carol and Daryl walked away, playfully shoving each other and laughing. I don’t know why I got jealous but I did. I finished my food and went inside, Glenn smiling at me as he passed me. I walked into my room loading my gun and shoving my knife into it’s holster. It was a simple supply run into a store, I didn’t need any more weapons.

As I walked out of my cell I ran into Daryl “oh sorry!” I exclaimed

“It’s fine” he replied, he looked down and saw I had my gun and knife on me “you’re coming on the run?” He asked

“No, I just like to pretend like I am” I said sarcastically with a smile

He rolled his eyes and we walked down the stairs and outside “you wanna ride with me?” Daryl asked as we got closer to his bike. I gave an uneasy look “come on, it’s not like you haven’t been on it before and I think I remember you saying it was fun” He teased

“Fine okay just try to be careful and not kill me… or yourself” I mumbled

“I can’t promise that” He said getting on first and then looked at me. I sighed and got on the back, he grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his waist. We drove out first passing Sasha, Bob, Tyrese and Zach in the car. Once we were out on the road I leant my head against Daryl’s back and closed my eyes, Daryl rubbed my hand unconsciously.

—————

“You were a homocide cop!” Zach said beaming, proud of his answer. I smiled as Zach tried to guess what Daryl did before the end of the world

I leant against the window of the shopping mall, never getting tired of the guessing game Zach had been doing for six weeks now “yep” Daryl affirmed smirking

Zach’s smile turned into a frown as he realised Daryl was messing with him “I’ll keep trying to guess” He sighed. I let out a small laugh, Daryl turned to me and smiled “that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh” He stated

“No way I was laughing yesterday!” I exclaimed punching him lightly on the arm

He shook his head “genuinely?” I poked my tongue at him like I was a five year old but he was right. When was the last time I was actually happy with myself and life? I know the whole zombie apocalypse kinda puts a downer on things but you take what you’re given I guess.

We started moving, as I walked in the smell of rotting flesh was incredibly pungent. I grabbed a dusty, red shopping basket and started walking around the mall, placing mostly baby formula or anything I could find for Judith. I came across an isle with makeup in it, heaps of different types of makeup hanging there. I remembered when I couldn’t even think about going anywhere without makeup on now I’m 24/7 dark circles and eye bags. 

I loud crash echoed throughout the mall, I dropped the basket and sprinted towards the noise. I screamed out of surprise when the top half of a walker crashed through the roof and dropped less than a meter away from me. A thud came from the back of me and a sharp stinging pain cracked through the crown of my skull. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and drag me outside to a safe distance. A scraping metal noise dragged my attention from the malls door to the roof. A helicopter slowly slid down and destroyed the mall and every one and thing in it. My eye sight was going blurry and voices around me were being slurred and quiet. I got turned around and faced with Daryl, his eyes looking into mine with worry

“Dakota!” He called out shaking me slightly. I looked at him confused like I didn’t understand what he was saying. Daryl lead me over to the car and helped me into the seat, he grabbed a bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around my head, using it as a make shift bandage for now to stop the bleeding. He put my seat belt on and closed the door after instructing Tyrese to keep an eye on me and keep me awake until we get back to the prison.

—————

“It looks like a piece of concrete hit the crown of her head, she was lucky to survive it and not need stitches… She will need to rest for a few days before she even thinks about doing anything physical including walking” Hershel said to Rick and Daryl as they sat beside my cot

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep before waking again, a hand was holding mine. The roughness gave away that it was Daryl’s hand. I wiggled my fingers and he jolted up “how are you feeling?” He asked quietly as everyone else was asleep

I blinked a few times “thirsty” I replied with a cough. Daryl grabbed a water bottle off of the small table next to my cot and a straw. He guided the straw into my lips and I drank as he spoke “Hershel says you can’t do anything but lay here for the next few days and I know how stubborn you are so there’s going to be someone baby sitting you twenty four hours a day” 

I finished drinking and groaned “why? We all have bigger problems like the fact that there’s walkers piling up on the fence, also the Governor is still out there and you’re all going to waste your time protecting a girl that always seems to hurt herself”

Daryl frowned “we ain’t wasting time, we need your help always and the sooner you’re safely on your feet the better. So yer gonna lie in this bed until yer better” He said firmly

I sighed and nodded “okay fine…” I yawned

“Get some rest, I’ll see you in the mornin” Daryl whispered pulling up my blanket and sitting back. I smiled and snuggled into my bed almost immediately drifting off to sleep.


	9. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly flu breaks out in the prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably more crappy than my other ones because it's 2am and I haven't properly slept in four days so sorry if this is really bad

BANG BANG

I jumped with a fright and immediately ran out of my cell not letting myself fully wake up. I grabbed my gun and sprinted outside thinking the Governor is back and decided to ambush us. Once I was outside I saw Rick run inside of cell block D, I followed him “dad!” I yelled getting his attention as I ran inside

“Dakota you shouldn’t be in here” He said trying to usher me out but I didn’t budge

“Not until you tell me what’s happened” I said crossing my arms. Rick sighed and motioned me to follow him. Daryl, Hershel, Dr Subramanian and Bob walked behind us. Rick walked me into a cell and I gasped, Charlie was shot in the head with blood coming out of his eyes “what the-“

“He has no bites, no scratches…” Rick announced

“I…I recognise the blood coming out of his orifices, it’s some kind of disease” Dr Subramanian mumbled

Rick crossed his arms “this same thing happened with Violet - the pig. She had the same bleeding from the eyes” He confessed

“Do you think It’s a new walker disease?” Glenn asked Subramanian

Subramanian shook his head “no, I saw cases like this before the apocalypse. It was spread by feral pigs and birds in the old days”

“We all live pretty close to one another in cell blocks so do you think-“

“-Everyone in this block is infected? Yea” I said finishing off Bobs sentence. We all split up after that, Rick went to tell the others about the flu and I went back to change into something other than my PJ’s. Once I was ready as I could be for the day I decided to go help Daryl bury the bodies. 

————

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as it dripped down my nose. It was a god awful hot day and being out in it for a few hours was torture. Rick walked down to us and Daryl and him started talking but I couldn’t focus clearly. I shook my head as I felt dizzy hoping it’d ease up but it didn’t

“Rick, Daryl, Dakota! Come here quick!” Maggie screamed. We dropped what we were doing and ran over to the fence that looks like it was about to cave in at any moment “the gunfire, I think it’s drawn more walkers towards the fence and it’s about to give way” Maggie explained to us, the thumping and pain that was building in my head made me scrunch up my nose. In the corner of my eye I saw Daryl look at me and slightly get closer to me

“There’s dead rats near the fences, maybe someone’s been luring the walkers to the fence… I mean that would explain why they’re clustering together instead of spreading out” Sasha shrugged. Rick looked at Daryl and told him to get in one of the trucks, he did and Rick sat in the back with the box of what looked like the piglets.

When Daryl and Rick lead the walkers a few meters away, Rick pulled out the piglets and started slashing their femoral arteries on by one. I turned away not being able to look because I really loved those piglets and I’m a big animal lover. Once it was over and Rick burned the pig pen, he leaded me away from everyone else and sat me down “I know you’re not well” He said

I gave him a confused look “what?” I asked

“You’ve been off balance all day, zoning out and not eating… I can’t help but think you’re… you’re infected as well” Rick said with tears in his eyes

“But-“

“-I’m putting you in quarantine” Rick stated

I scoffed “what if I’m not infected now but you send me in that cell block and I do become infected? What then?”

“That’s why I’m not putting you in there, I’m putting you in one of the back guard towers. No one will go near you and it’s only for a night or two to see if you’re showing any clear signs” Rick explained. I agreed and that’s where I went, up in one of the creepy, dark guard towers by myself because I might have a deadly flu. Can something good happen to me for once?


	10. Internment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick returns to the prison making Dakota feel safer. He confides in Dakota and tells her about Carol's doing. The people in cell block A are getting sicker and sicker every minute. Rick warns Dakota to stay away from there and go help Maggie clear the walkers outside of the prison. The van soon arrives with Daryl's group in it, Daryl and Dakota's relationship hits the next level.

I groaned, where could Daryl and the small group he took gone to? Where did Carol and Rick go? Maybe I was a little too wrapped up in this but I was incredibly bored. There’s only so much I can take of sitting in a guard tower with no interaction. It’d been three days and I haven’t slept at all. I heard the ladder rattling and someone climbing up it, I was relieved to see Rick alive and well “well it’s about damn time” I said with a smile

Rick smiled and hugged me “glad to see you’re alive and kicking” He said honestly. I hugged him tighter and let go, he held out a bowl of porridge for me which I took happily

“What’s wrong?” I asked. Rick sighed and sat down next to me “I let Carol go” He said simply

I raised an eyebrow “what like go for a run by herself? Dad that isn’t something you should worry-“

“-No, I let her go. Told her not to come back” Rick confessed “she killed Karen and David, burnt them when she found out they were sick. I can’t- we can’t trust her”

I huffed “look, you did what you had to do… I doubt Daryl is going to be so understanding though” I said taking a spoonful of porridge “how are the people in A block?” I asked changing the subject

“They’re getting worse, Glenn’s in there, so is Hershel. Daryl took a few people to go get medicine that’s meant to fight the disease… I hope they get back in time” Rick said scratching his head “anyway I don’t want you going anywhere near A block, it’s too dangerous. I don’t need anyone else getting sick” I nodded and finished off my porridge. Rick took my sleeping bag and my small bag I took up to the tower and lead me down to the ground. 

To go out and interact with people was something I never thought I’d miss but turns out I was wrong. I started walking up the stairs in the cell block wanting to head straight into Sam’s cell to see how she was “don’t leave me!” I suddenly heard her scream. I broke out into a sprint and busted into her cell. No one was there except Sam, she was kicking, getting twisted in her blankets.

I rushed over to her side and shook her gently “Sammy! Sam!” I whispered. Sam jumped with a fright but once she realised who it was she clung onto me, crying into my shoulder “Sammy, it’s okay, no ones leaving you. You’re safe” I lulled. Sam finally calmed down after a while and lifted her head off my shoulder, my shirt damp in her tears “how long have you been having these?” I asked brushing back her hair

“Just after we ambushed the Governor” She answered wiping her eyes

I pulled a crumpled tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her “why didn’t you tell me? You know you can tell me anything” Sam sighed and shrugged. I got up off the bed and grabbed her shoes “come on, let’s go get some fresh air” I said helping her with her shoes.

Once we were outside loud gunshots rang throughout the air. On instinct I shoved Sam behind me so my body would protect her. Maggie came racing up from the fence “Maggie what’s happening!” I yelled

“They came from the prison, I’d get down and help Rick with the fence” She replied not stopping. I turned around to Sam “Sammy, I want you to go into the prison and stay with whoever is in there okay? I’ll come and get you when it’s over” Sam quickly nodded and rushed off. When I was half way to the fence, it collapsed. Carl and Rick sprinted up and I quickly followed. Once we were in the courtyard Rick threw me an assault rifle and then quickly showed Carl how to use one. We immediately opened fire on the herd of walkers that were coming through the broken fence, at the same time Daryl and the rest showed up. I fired the last shot into a walkers head and it was all over, heaps of rotten bodies piled up everywhere.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief and dropped the gun in the box we keep them all in. I walked over to Daryl who was talking to Michonne and hugged him. He tensed up but soon relaxed a little and hugged me back “you okay?” He asked gruffly 

“Yea I just was worried about you” I answered closing my eyes

He chuckled “you don’t gotta worry about me” 

I let go and looked at him “why not?”

“I’m not worth it”

“Yes you are” I said grabbing his hand and walking inside the prison.

———

I woke up with a smile on my face and rolled over to see Daryl staring up at the ceiling “good morning” I whispered. Daryl smiled and pulled me into him, I rested my head on his chest “I hope last night was okay…” I mumbled

“It was more than okay, Dakota” Daryl replied stroking my hip “I just kinda hope it’s more than a one time thing and I don’t just mean what happened last night. I want to be with you and all that bullshit” He added

I chuckled “such a romantic” I moved my head and slowly leaned up to kiss him “come on, we gotta go load up the dead bodies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually interested and reading this story anymore?


	11. Too far gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor attacks the prison and the group gets split up

“That’s disgusting” I squirmed seeing the mutilated rabbit’s body

“Rick, that you? You guys got to see this” Tyreese said calling over Rick and Daryl who were walking near the tombs

Once they reached us we pointed out the rabbit “look” I said

“The hell?” Daryl said confused

"I was just looking for... answers... and I found this. Same person that killed Karen and David did this. Remember the rats at the fence? They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us” Tyres confirmed

Rick looked at me with a raised eyebrow “it’s definitely something we should look into” I uttered crossing my arms 

“We have to find them, Rick. And I'm not gonna sleep until we do” Tyreese promised

"Tyreese... whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen” Rick replied

Tyreese scrunched his face with confusion “why?” Suddenly there was a loud boom, my heart jumped and I started running outside without thinking. Once I was out the prison door, the sun made it hard to see. When my vision cleared up there was someone standing on a tank that I did NOT want to see “Phillip” I muttered walking closer to the gate where everyone seemed to gather

"Rick! Come down here. We need to talk” The Governor yelled

Rick moved his hand subtly to his gun “it's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place” He announced

The Governor had a smile creeping up on his face “is Hershel on the council? What about Michonne? She on the council, too?” What did he mean by that? I looked up and down the line to notice Michonne and Hershel were no where to be found 

"I don't make decisions anymore” Rick yelled

"You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's... Let's have that talk” The Governor replied back

"We can't take 'em all on…” Rick said to mainly Daryl

I steered away from their conversation and knelt in front of Sam “Sammy you gotta listen to me really well, okay?” She nodded grabbing my hand “I want you to go pack a backpack with the most valuable things okay? Like water and food but only take as much as you can carry. Once you’re done come back to me okay?”

“Okay”

“Quick, be quite and stay hidden” I kissed her forehead and let her go. I stood up and an assault rifle was shoved in my face by Daryl

“No matter what happens, Sam and you have to stay close to me” He grabbed my hand “that’s the only way we won’t get split up or worse” Daryl said. I nodded and he let go of my hand. I positioned the gun in between the chain links ready to fire. Rick and the Governor kept talking, the Governor swung around and fired shots into two walkers heads

“Noise will only draw more of them over. The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here” The Governor announced

Carl sighed “we got to do something” 

"Your dad's got it. They're talking” Daryl replied keeping his eyes on Rick

"We could kill the Governor right now” Carl whispered

"From yards?” I asked looking over to him

"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now"

"Yeah, or you could start something else. You got to trust him” Daryl replied, I agreed with him and Carl gave up convincing it’d be a good plan

—meanwhile—

"Where are you guys going?” Lizzie asked the two girls who were carrying Judith and Sam who was behind them

"To the bus” One of the girls replied

“You know the plan. That's where we're supposed to go” Sam said getting distracted from going back to Dakota

"Carol told us to be strong. To protect ourselves. They have guns. We should have guns, too. We should help” Lizzie argued

Sam sighed “no, we all get on the bus and leave. Just like the plan”

———

As Rick kept trying to knock some sense into the Governor and state that they could all live together, it was very tense up at the courtyard. All of us had our guns aimed and ready to fire, fingers lightly touching the trigger. The Governor who clearly had enough of Rick trying to fix things jumped down from the tank and grabbed MIchonne’s katana “what is he doing?” I mumbled to no one in particular

The Governor took the sword out of it’s case and held it up to Hershel’s throat "Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change” Rick pleaded, Hershel smiled at Rick

“Liar” The Governor spat out before hacking into Hershel’s throat and just like that we automatically started firing at the Governor and his army. One of my bullets went right through is arm and I was out to damage more than just his arm. As we continued fighting, I saw Rick getting shot in the thigh and dragging himself behind the over turned bus “dad!” I yelled putting down my weapon

Daryls hand grabbed my arm before I could run out of the courtyard “what the hell do you think yer doin!” He yelled over the gun shots

“My dads out there! I need to go help him!” I exclaimed

Daryl grabbed me by the shoulders “Dakota the best thing you can do is stay here and protect him from here! We don’t need another person injured!” I nodded and wiped the tears that escaped onto my cheeks. I picked up my gun again and started shooting at anyone I could hit. The tank started moving up towards the prison, knocking down the fences and destroying all out crops. The army hid behind the tank using it for cover and cars started driving in behind them.

The tank fired an explosion at the prison and broke down the fence leading to the courtyard which pinned Daryl in a tight corner. I swung around from where I was firing to cover for him “Daryl I’ve got your back! Go!” I yelled as loud as I could. A walker came behind Daryl and slumped on his back when I shot it in the head, Daryl used the walker as a shield whilst I picked off the rest of the army.

“Sam it’s nearly time to go!” I yelled but got no response. I turned around and looked around at the chaos “Sam! Where are you!” I screeched. Suddenly Daryl took ahold of my arm “We have to go now!” I shook my head refusing

“Not until I find Sam!” I yelled through the tears

Daryl started dragging me away “we’ll find her, I’m sure once we’re out in the woods we’ll find her and the others. I promise, now come on more walkers are coming!” He yelled 

Beth bumped into us “you find Judith?” She asked us

“N-no have you seen Sam?” I asked, she shook her head. I let out a sob before yelling Sam’s name out again

“We gotta go now!” Daryl announced and the three of us ran into safety.

——a day later——

The fire crackled as it started to die down “they’re all dead. Dad, Carl, Judith… Sammy” I said with no expression though tears still ran down my face. I know I probably should be staying strong and hopeful but in a world like this where it’s so easy to die, it’s hard to have hope

“They all survived, I know it. They’re probably looking for us right now” Beth said full of hope

I rolled my eyes “yea well I’ll start believing when I get proof” I muttered getting agitated. Daryl wrapped his arm around my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down and go to sleep that I much needed. I leant against his shoulder and closed my eyes not caring if I woke up tomorrow or not.


	12. Still (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks since the prison fell, four weeks for a lot to change. Dakota confides in Beth about a worry she's been carrying on her shoulders and Beth sets out to find a drink. God knows I'd need one in that situation.

[FOUR WEEKS LATER}

I shivered as I followed Daryl and Beth, not only from the cold this storm is bringing but from the thought that a walker could pop out from a tree at any moment. I haven’t really lived out in the ‘wilderness’ for a while. Once I met Sam we hunkered down in a few houses until we came across Woodbury and the rest is history. Daryl paused and looked around “quick” He muttered starting to run, we followed as the sound of grunts became more noticeable. A minute or two later we came across an abandoned car on the side of the road “both of you get in there now” Daryl ordered

“What about you?” I asked grabbing his arm

“I’m getting underneath the car now come on, we don’t got much time!” He exclaimed. Beth opened the trunk and we both jumped inside and closed the trunk just as the herd of walkers emerged from the shadows.

\------

I gripped my knife harder ready to attack if one or all of them found out there was fresh meat around. It’d been maybe four hours since we got in and I was starting to cramp up, I groaned slightly and moved my legs “you think they’re all gone?” Beth whispered, a loud crack of thunder boomed above us

“I have no idea, I think…” I paused as one shuffled by “better stay in here for a little bit more” I muttered. Suddenly I felt really nauseated “oh god” I mumbled holding my hand over my mouth

“Are you okay?” Beth asked

I closed my eyes and nodded my head “yea no, I’ll be fine. I just feel kinda sick, have been for a while, probably from not eating or something” I explained. Beth nodded “I’m scared, Beth” I blurted out

“Why?” She asked moving in a more comfortable position

I took a deep breath “I think I’m pregnant”

“What makes you think that?” She asked

I coughed awkwardly “I’m late…. Like a week late and I’ve been feeling sick especially when I wake up. I’m terrified I’m right, I can’t bring a kid into this world and look what happened to mom…. She died giving birth, I don’t want to die” I whispered, tears threatening to spill out

Beth grabbed my hand “hey, don’t cry a baby could be a good thing. A sign of hope”

“Hope?” I asked

Beth nodded with a smile, I smiled back “god, I wish I was as hopeful as you are” I said

A knock came from below us “I think it’s clear” Daryl’s muffled voice announced. I sighed happy to finally be out of there, I popped the boot open and crawled out stretching. Daryl rolled out from under the car “so what now?” I asked.

———

“So you gonna tell him?” Beth asked

I picked up some fire wood and dropped them in the small shallow hole we made “I guess… I don’t know if I am-“

“-If you’re what?” Daryl asked walking over to us, a dead giant snake in his hand

I looked at Beth and back to him “...if I’m good at making a fire” I lied. Daryl nodded and walked over to the newly lit fire courtesy of Beth.

We all sat down and Daryl cooked the snake. We sat there in silence as we- well Beth and Daryl ate their part of the snake. I on the other hand was trying not to throw up what I swallowed down “you okay? you ain’t eating” Daryl pointed out

“I’m fine-“ I covered my hand with my mouth and ran over to a nearby tree throwing up what was left in my stomach. Daryl rubbed my back and tucked some hair back behind my ear “sorry” I groaned

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked with worry

I wiped my mouth and turned around to face him “I dunno, maybe I caught a stomach bug or something” I lied again

Daryl helped me back to the fire and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leant into his body and closed my eyes. Silence settled over the three of us and I was nearly asleep when Beth spoke up “I want a drink” I heard Daryl throw a water bottle over to her “No, I mean a real drink. As in alcohol. I've never had one. 'Cause of my dad. But he's not exactly around anymore, so... I thought we could go find some” Beth explained. Daryl didn’t say a word and I was too tired to speak so a grunt was all that came out

I did open my eyes when I heard Beth get up and leave “Beth!” I yelled. She didn’t come back or respond to my call “Daryl, go get her. I’ll be fine here by myself”

“No I ain’t leavin you” Daryl protested

“Daryl Dixon we are not leaving that girl out there by herself now go find her. Now” I ordered. He sighed in defeat and stood up with his crossbow. He took one more look at me and walked away.

“Well if you’re in there now’s probably a good time to know” I muttered to my stomach. I pulled out a pregnancy test and snuck behind a shrub for coverage. I did my bit and went back to sit near the fire, counting down the seconds until it could give me a reading

"What the hell? You brought me back. I'm not staying in this suck-ass camp!” I jumped at Beth’s voice and shoved the test into my pocket

Daryl grabbed her arm “you had your fun” He said leading her closer to me, I stood up and looked at her

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you feel anything? Yeah, you think everything's screwed. I guess that's a feeling. So you want to spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eating mud snakes? Screw that. We might as well do something” Beth exclaimed

“Hey hey, calm down Beth” I said in a soft voice

Beth looked at me then back to Daryl "I can take care of myself and I'm gonna get a damn drink"

“Fine then, we’re coming to get a drink too” I announced kicking out the fire with dirt.

—————

After another bout of throwing my lungs up we set off to find Beth a drink. The whole thing was a little weird but hell, I think I’d need a drink after everything that’s happened

"Golfers like to booze it up, right?” Beth asked, I shrugged and we walked towards the country club. Behind us walkers were slowly emerging out from the woods. We got to the front door and readied ourselves for anything that was inside, Daryl opened the doors and walked in cautiously. Once he gave the all clear Beth and I went inside.

I gaged at the smell of rotten flesh, it was way too strong. I started to breathe out of my mouth instead and looked around the dusty place. Three people were hung from the ceiling and heaps of bodies were laid on the floor, a single bullet shot in each of their heads “looks like they gave up” I mumbled

“Why are you keeping all that stuff?” Beth asked Daryl, I turned around and saw Daryl stuffing money into a backpack. I gave him a questioning look but he ignored me. I shrugged and started to follow Beth deeper into the building, which the smell only got worse. Suddenly we all heard walkers pounding on the doors making us go even further into the club. I wondered around the storage room looking for any food or water when I heard Beth scream and a bottle smash. I ran out to a broken bottle of alcohol on the ground and beth panting, Daryl stood there watching her “thanks for the help” she said sarcastically to Daryl

“You said you could take care of yourself. You did” He replied. As we walked into a shop littered with more bodies, a grandfather clock chimed. Daryl ran over to the cash register and shoved more cash into the backpack, I looked at all the bodies, there was elderly people, adults, teenagers even small children who either killed themselves or got massacred. 

Beth came back with a clean shirt and we continued going deeper into the club. We walked past the grandfather clock that now kept chiming. All of a sudden a small group of walkers set their sights on us “shit!” I exclaimed, we tried running but got caught in a dead end so Daryl started shooting some of them and I bashed in the last one with a golf club I found, ruining Beth’s new shirt in the process “sorry” I said to Beth.

————

We were finally in the club house’s bar and Beth eagerly started hunting down some alcohol. Daryl stopped collecting useless things we don’t need and started playing darts with the photos of what appears to be the club's presidents hanging on the walls “did you find your drink yet?” I asked Beth

“No but I found this. Peach schnapps. Is it any good?” Beth asked

I scrunched up my face “no” Daryl and I replied at the same time

“Well it’s the only thing left” Beth sighed trying to find a clean glass “who needs a glass?” She asked rhetorically. Suddenly she broke down in tears, I walked over and grabbed the bottle pegging it at the wall

“Your first drink is not going to be fucking peach schnapps” I growled 

“Come on” Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and the backpack.


	13. Still (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's fear is confronted but it might be a good thing

"A motorcycle mechanic” Beth said after a long silence that fell between us. Daryl held my hand as we walked towards where ever he was taking us

“Huh?” He asked

"That's my guess. For what you were doing before the turn. Did Zack ever guess that one?” Beth asked

"It don't matter. Hasn't mattered for a long time” Daryl replied bluntly

"It's just what people talk about, you know, to feel normal” I said shoving my hand into my pocket, jumping as I felt the prelacy test I completely forgot about in there

"Yeah, well, that never felt normal to me” Daryl said. We soon found ourselves in front of an old shack “found this place with Michonne” Daryl explained

"I was expecting a liquor store” Beth mumbled

"No, this is better” Daryl said

I coughed “um I’m just gonna go pee” I announced, Daryl and Beth nodded and I quickly walked off. Once I was a safe distance away and behind a tree I took out the pregnancy test. I took a deep breath and flipped it over to read the result

Two straight lines appeared. Positive.

I dropped the test and covered my mouth with my hand. I was crying, I was worried for not only my life but for the one that was now growing inside of my body. I fell on my knees and let out a sob. I couldn’t raise a kid in this kind of environment, I mean look at Judith. She could be dead, all of my family could be dead and what if I give birth and I die? What if Daryl does want the baby? What if we die and the baby’s left by itself? This is not a world I want to raise a child in. After a few minutes I wiped my eyes, picked up the test and put it back in my pocket. If i’m going to tell Daryl I’m sure he’s going to want proof.

I fixed myself and walked back to the shack, taking a deep breath and opening the door “this one's for you” Beth announced pouring a glass of what I thought was moonshine for Daryl

"No, I'm good” Daryl replied biting his nail

“Why?” Beth asked. I sat down next to Beth at the table

Daryl looked at us “someone's got to keep watch”

“I can” I replied with a smile

“So, what, you're like my chaperone now?” Beth joked 

"Just drink lots of water” Daryl sighed

"Yes, Mr. Dixon” I chuckled at Daryl’s grumpiness “you want some?” Beth asked raising an eyebrow

I patted at my stomach discreetly “no, I shouldn’t” Beth smiled and nodded

“Hope” She said quietly to me

Daryl turned around from looking out the window “hope what?” He asked

 

I opened my mouth to say something “who'd go into a store and walk out with this?” Beth asked steering the conversation away

"My dad, that's who” Daryl replied looking around the shack “oh, he's a dumbass” Daryl said walking around "he'd set those up on top of the TV set, use them as target practice” He explained pointing to the empty beer cans

 

"He shot things inside your house?” I asked with disbelief. Rick barley shot anything when he was out at work let alone come home and start shooting up the place

"It was just a bunch of junk anyway. That's how I knew what this place was. That shed out there” Daryl pointed to the rusty old shed that was nearly caving in "my dad had a place just like this. You got your Dumpster chair. That's for sitting in and your drawers all summer drinking. Got your fancy buckets. That's for spitting chaw in after your old lady tells you to stop smoking. You got your internet” Daryl said picking up a newspaper

"It's just one of 'em. Should we get it?” Beth asked. I went up and stood over near the window watching the mindless creature battle a plastic bag

"If he keeps making too much noise, yeah” Daryl replied

"Well, if we're gonna be trapped again, we might as well make the best of it. Unless you're too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon” Beth said smiling

Daryl walked over and grabbed the glass of moonshine Beth had poured for him “hell, might as well make the best of it. Home, sweet home” He took a swig of it and we all sat down in what would be the living room of the small shack. The two sat on the floor and I sat on the couch drinking what was last of a water bottle that was stashed in the fridge. I know someone probably drunk out of it but I really couldn’t care less. A goat could’ve licked it and I would have given no shits

Beth got comfortable on the floor “so first I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink. Then we switch. You really don't know this game?” She asked explaining the rules of 'never have I ever'

“I never needed a game to get lit before. Wait, are we starting? How do you know this game?” He asked

"My friends played. I watched. Okay, I'll start. I've never shot a crossbow. So now you drink” Beth explained

Daryl grunted "Ain't much of a game"

Beth smiled “that was a warm-up. Now you go” She said

As Daryl and Beth started to play I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to the fact that Daryl and I have only been together for what four and a bit weeks… That’s barely anything and now I’m expecting? Whatever god there is, if there is a god must like to see us all suffer. Was an apocalypse not enough? Now I have to fight flesh eating corpses when I’m nine months pregnant. Great.

"Okay. I've never... been in jail. I mean, as a prisoner” Beth asked as I focused my attention back to the two who were still playing that game

"Is that what you think of me?” Daryl asked defensively 

"I didn't mean anything serious. I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day” Beth tried to explain 

"Drink up” Daryl nodded at her 

"Wait. Prison guard. Were you a prison guard before?” She asked. I smiled. Yea Daryl as a prison guard, that could work. Honestly I didn’t even know what he did before, he only ever really gave me a rough answer of ‘it was nothing really'

“No” Daryl replied pissed off 

"It's your turn again” Beth pointed out

Daryl stood up "I'm gonna take a piss” He announced throwing the glass onto the floor, my somewhat relaxed state gone and I was now standing up in front of Beth wanting to protect her

"You have to be quiet” I said in a low voice

Daryl walked over to the other side of the house “can't hear you! I'm taking a piss!” He yelled at the top of his lungs which made the walker outside more alert we were in here

“Daryl, shut up” I growled. Daryl zipped his pants back up after he was finished

"What, are you my chaperone now?” He sarcastically replied with

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, Daryl was being a pain in my ass “oh, wait. It's my turn, right? I've never-- never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before. Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything” Daryl yelled at Beth

“Daryl” Beth said calmly

"Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention” Daryl snapped back, the thudding from the walker was getting louder. I walked closer to Daryl remembering how to deal with intoxicated people like I did back when I was a cop “Daryl I’m going to need you to calm down”

Daryl looked at me “you need me to? I need you to stop pretending like I’m some good person, like you give a damn about me!” He yelled

“I do-“

“No you don’t! And I don’t give a shit about you!” He yelled, I glared at him 

"Daryl, just shut up” Beth said behind me

Daryl smiled “hey, you never shot a crossbow before? I'm gonna teach you right now. Come on. It's gonna be fun” He said picking up his crossbow

"We should stay inside-“ Daryl grabbed Beth’s arm and forcefully started dragging her outside 

“Daryl stop what you’re doing now and let her go! I do not want to hurt you” I exclaimed running after them

"Daryl, cut it out! Daryl!” Beth yelled

"Dumbass. Come here, dumbass” Daryl said getting the walkers attention. I walked up to him planning to throw his crossbow out of his hands and tackle him to the ground. He saw me and pushed me not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to send me to the ground. This wasn’t the Daryl I knew. This Daryl was the kind he’d been trying to lock away forever. Beth tried to wiggle her way out but it was no use, Daryl was stronger than her and I was too shocked to do anything. Who knows what he’d do.

"Come here, Greene. Let's pull these out. Get a little more target practice” Daryl said stepping up to the walker and pulling out the arrows that pinned it to the tree. I got up and shoved him out of the way, stabbing the walker in the head “what the hell you do that for? I was having fun” Daryl asked me

"No, you were being a total asshole” I said pushing him again “if anyone found my dad, or family or even me-“ Daryl cut me off

“-Don't. That ain't remotely the same” Daryl replied 

"Killing them is not supposed to be fun” I said giving him a reminder

Daryl stumbled slightly “what do you want from me, both of you, huh?”

"I want to you stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you. It's bullshit!” Beth yelled at him

"Is that what you think?” Daryl asked less angry than what he was

"That's what I know” Beth said getting closer to him. I walked over and picked up his crossbow, I felt the test in my pocket, it was broken in half. I was getting angry now and not just because of the broken test but he pushed me and also forced Beth into something she wouldn’t want to do

"You don't know nothing” Daryl growled

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Dakota. I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid” Beth said truthfully

"I ain't afraid of nothing” 

"I remember. When that little girl came out of the barn after my mom. You were like me. And now God forbid you ever let anybody get too close” I walked slowly to them both

Daryl tried to stand up right “Too close, huh? You know all about that. You lost two boyfriends, you can't even shed a tear. Your whole family's gone, all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch”

“Screw you. You don't get it” Beth exclaimed

"No, you don't get it! Everyone we know is dead!” Daryl yelled, sadness started to sweep over him 

I crossed my arms “you don't know that” I mumbled

Daryl looked at me confused “just the other night you were cryin to me how you’ll never see anyone again. I know you ain't never gonna see 'em again. Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again"

"Daryl, just stop” Beth said when she saw the tears that rolled down my cheeks. That night Daryl said not to give up, that we’ll find Rick and everyone else, guess that was a pile of bullshit

"No! The Governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking. Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me” Daryl blurted out

“What? No Daryl-“ I said softly walking closer to him

"And your dad. Maybe-- maybe I could have done something” He mumbled to Beth before he started crying. Daryl was really expressing how he felt. I walked over and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I looked to Beth and gave her a small smile “I think he might need some water” I mouthed, she nodded and quickly got a water bottle

“Hey Daryl, I’m going to tell you something… Please don’t freak out” I mumbled 

Daryl lifted his head and wiped his tears away “what is it?” He asked sobering up. I took the test out of my pocket and gave him the piece that had the result on it, his face went from confusion to surprise to crying again

“That bad huh?” I joked

Daryl hugged me tight “are we going to have a baby?” He asked into my neck

“Yea, we are… Is that okay?” I mumbled

He let go of me and kissed me roughly “Dakota, it’s more than okay” He said lowly. We hugged and kissed again then walked back into the shack to help Beth find some water.

————

"I get why my dad stopped drinking” Beth muttered leaning against the patio’s fence. Night fell a few hours ago so we all just sat in a peaceful calm silence, something we haven’t experienced in a while. Daryl had his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand soothingly rubbing my stomach. I leant into him putting my head on his shoulder

"You feel sick?” I asked

Beth smiled “nope. I wish I could feel like this all the time” She announced

"That's bad” Daryl muttered. Beth hummed in agreement 

“You're lucky you're a happy drunk” I said to Beth

"Yeah, I'm lucky. Some people can be real jerks when they drink” Beth replied after taking a sip of water

“Yeah, I'm a dick when I'm drunk” Daryl said stating the obvious "Merle had this dealer. This janky little white guy. A tweaker. One day we were over at his house watching TV. Wasn't even noon yet and we were all wasted. Merle was high. We were watching this show and Merle was talking all this dumb stuff about it. And he wouldn't let up. Merle never could. Turns out it was the tweaker's kids' favorite show. And he never sees his kids, so he felt guilty about it or something. So he punches Merle in the face. So I started hitting the tweaker, like, hard. As hard as I can. Then he pulls a gun, sticks it right here. He says, "I'm gonna kill you, bitch." So Merle pulls his gun on him. Everyone's yelling. I'm yelling. I thought I was dead. Over a dumb cartoon about a talking dog"

I lifted my head to look at Daryl “how'd you get out of it?” I asked curious

"The tweaker punched me in the gut. I puked. They both started laughing and forgot all about it” Daryl smiled “you want to know what I was before all this? I was just drifting around with Merle... doing whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day. I was nobody. Nothing. Some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother” He sighed

"You miss him, don't you? I miss Maggie. I miss her bossing me around” Beth said with a laugh "I miss my big brother Shawn. He was so annoying and overprotective” Her smile grew wider as she talked "And my dad. I thought-- I hoped he'd just live the rest of his life in peace, you know? I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby. And he'd get to be a grandpa. And we'd have birthdays and holidays and summer picnics. And he'd get really old. And it'd happen, but it'd be quiet. It'd be okay. He'd be surrounded by people he loved. That’s how unbelievably stupid I am” Beth said

"That's how it was supposed to be” I shrugged

"I wish I could just… change” Beth admitted

"You did” Daryl replied 

"Not enough. Not like you two. It’s like you were made for how things are now” Beth said with sadness

"I'm just used to it, things being ugly. Growing up in a place like this” Daryl shrugged

"Well, you got away from it”

"I didn’t"

"You did” I mumbled into his shoulder 

"Maybe you got to keep on reminding me sometimes” He said smiling down at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending, I wrote this at 1am and was tired lmao


	14. Alone - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the story as Beth, Dakota and Daryl find a house to take shelter in. There's a small flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, nothing really exciting happens but it'll get better soon

[Flashback]

“Walter White also known as Heisenberg has been arrested today after the two year investigation…” The news anchor trailed off onto the disaster that followed the Heisenberg case, all those murders now solved

“I can’t believe we finally solved this fucking case” I said in relief leaning against the desk. Derek, one of the detectives i worked with came beside me and grabbed a donut out of the box

He laughed “congratulations, Officer Grimes. Back to Atlanta PD now I’m guessing?” He asked

I nodded “definitely”

The DEA invited me out to New Mexico two years ago to help on a case involving a meth cook who made a name for himself as ‘Heisenberg’ and distributed pure blue meth. I took the job obviously, the money was great and I split up with my high school sweet heart and needed to get away. Now I was just happy to fly home, enjoy my moms bad cooking - I say it with love - and go back to work with familiar faces.

[Present time]

The three of us trekked through the forest, Daryl was teaching Beth how to track and use his crossbow. I was waddling behind, exhausted from throwing up, lack of sleep and food “are we close?” I asked them with a yawn. Daryl stopped slightly to fall back with me, his hand slipped into mine

“Almost done” Daryl answered

Beth turned around “how do you know?” She asked Daryl

“The signs are all there. Just got to know how to read ‘em” Daryl pointed out

"What are we tracking?” Beth asked

"You tell me. You're the one who wanted to learn” He said

Beth looked down at the ground “well, something came through here. The patternis all zig-zaggy” Beth thought for a second “it's a walker” She concluded

Daryl shrugged “maybe it's a drunk” He tried to play off the fact that Beth was picking up tracking fast

Beth smiled “i'm getting good at this. Pretty soon I won't need you at all” She teased

"Yeah, keep on tracking” Daryl muttered. Up ahead was a walker munching on a small animal, Beth quietly walked up to it with the crossbow aimed and ready to fire but her foot suddenly got caught in an animal trap

“Shit” I muttered as the walker turned around hearing the sound. I grabbed my knife and walked towards it, brushing off Daryl as he told me to stay back. Beth tried to shoot the walkers brain but missed and got it’s mouth, I quickly pushed the walker down and stabbed it twice in the brain. Daryl went to help Beth’s foot out of the trap “can you move it?” I asked her

“Yeah” She replied rotating her ankle. I sighed and stood up as Daryl helped Beth up.

————

"Can we-- can we hold up a sec?” Beth asked, I stopped walking and helped her balance

“You all right?” I asked brushing a strand of hair that was stuck to my face with sweat away

Beth swayed slightly "I just need to sit down” I nodded in agreement and looked to Daryl

"All right” I replied

Daryl walked in front of Beth and crouched down slightly “hop on” Daryl said motioning to give Beth a piggy back

"Are you serious?” Beth asked with disbelief

"Yeah. This is a serious piggyback. Jump up” Daryl encouraged. I took Beth’s arm off from around my shoulder and made sure she didn’t hurt herself more than she already has

"You’re heavier than you look” Daryl grunted as we started to walk again. Soon we came across a house with a grave yard surrounding it “well this is creepy” I muttered looking at it

"Maybe there are people there” Beth said with hope

"Yeah, if there are, I'll handle them” Daryl butted in, I smacked his arm

"There are still good people, Dixon” I said to him

He sighed "I don't think the good ones survive” I sadly smiled as I realised we aren’t innocent, good people anymore. I knew we all did bad shit and I always shrugged it off but it’s weird to notice I’m not as trusting as I used to be, I’d probably try avoid any kind of person out here - even if they were screaming for help - and there’s no way in hell I’d ever join a group, I mean look at Woodbury and the shit that went on there.

Daryl grunted as he kept ahold of Beth “struggling there, old man?” I asked with amusement

Before Daryl could reply with some smart ass comment Beth jumped off Daryl’s back and stared at a grave, Daryl started looking at it too. I turned around and read the tombstone “beloved father” was marked in the stone. I subtlety tried to wipe the tear that escaped my eye but Daryl noticed and took ahold of my hand, squeezing it after laying some flowers on the tomb. I haven’t even thought about Rick, guess I’m accepting the fact that there’s a one in million chance I’ll see him again. I wonder if he’d be happy I was pregnant?

We continued to the front of the house, Daryl banged on the door and stuck his head in whistling to draw the attention of any walkers “give it a minute"

After the all clear we walked inside, I was blown away by how clean it was "It's so clean” Beth said reading my mind

“Yeah” I said in awe. I looked at the grandfather clock that stood in the hallway “someone has gotta be tending to it” I mumbled running my finger down the wood, not one speck of dust

"May still be around” Daryl muttered checking down the hall

I looked at Beth who was leaning against the stairs “let’s get that ankle wrapped” I announced. I walked over and helped her to the stair case so she could sit down

“How are you?” She asked me

I smiled “you shouldn’t be worrying about me right now” I replied

“You are the one who’s carrying a human life inside of you though, you’re more important than my sprained ankle” Beth stated

I shrugged “yea, I’m okay. Morning sickness sucks and my mood swings are everywhere. I cried over stepping on a leaf today, a leaf, Beth” She and i both chuckled

“It’ll be worth it though, Daryl and you are going to be great parents… Even in a world like this” She admitted, I smiled and finished wrapping up her ankle

“There you go, good as new” I sighed “Daryl come carry Beth!” I yelled down the hall.


	15. Alone part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Dakota and Daryl are separated. Dakota and Daryl get confronted by a group of survivors

I nearly gaged as I smelt dead bodies “looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up” Daryl commented as he pointed to the two dead bodies dressed in nice suits 

“It's beautiful. Whoever did this cared. They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people before all this. They didn't let it change them in the end. Don't you think that's beautiful?” Beth asked Daryl

"Come on” Daryl said clearing his throat

“Honestly, I… I just don’t have any emotion for it” I mumbled looking at them

“Why?” Beth asked

I shrugged “there’s so much death in this world, I’ve seen so many people die, I don’t think of it as beautiful… I just find it kinda silly” I answered bluntly, Beth nodded. The three of us continued to explore, we soon made our way into the kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets, prepared to find nothing when it was the total opposite. I gasped with happiness “guys” I said loud enough for them to hear me

"You find anything?” Daryl asked as he walked up next to me “whoa” He said in amazement "Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and pig's feet. That's a white trash brunch right there”

"It all looks good to me” I mumbled, drool already forming in my mouth. I hadn’t eaten properly for a week and I’m not an expert but that’s probably not good for the baby.

Daryl shook his head “no, hold up. Ain't a speck of dust on this” He observed

"So?” I asked, turning into a ravenous beast

"That means somebody just put it here. This is someone's stash” Daryl explained

"Maybe they're still alive” Beth said sitting at the counter. My eyes stayed on the peanut better “all right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest, all right?” I asked getting agitated, I had that tone where Daryl knew if he said anymore I’d probably strangle him. Oh the joys of mood swings.

—————

After eating, Daryl making me eat more as he turned into a mother hen, we both went out to set up tripwires so if anyone came back we’d be prepared. I bit my lip “you know it’s been a while since we’ve had any alone time” I sighed

Daryl looked back at me after tying the wire onto the patio pole “I know, I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to talk… Or do anything really. Hopefully we’ll settle down somewhere, maybe here... and we can relax a little” Daryl replied

“I’d like that, I really don’t want this little one being born behind a bush or something” I said putting my hands on my stomach, not much of a bump is showing yet but theres a small difference. Daryl embraced me and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I smiled “I miss that” I hummed

Daryl smiled and kissed me again “well the place is nailed up tight. The only way in is through the front door” Daryl sighed. We walked back inside and I went to go use the very clean bathroom. When I came out I followed the sound of beth singing. Daryl looked relaxed as he listened to her. I rolled my eyes, the mood swings making me mutter “this isn't a fucking musical"

I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets wanting, no needing, food. I reached for the jar of jam instead of the peanut butter, that stuff grossed me out. I sat down and started scooping the jam into my mouth. Beth and Daryl soon walked in, I grunted in response when they asked what I was eating. The rattling of the cans outside made me finally put down the jar “want me to go check?” I asked Daryl

He shook his head and stood up “definitely not” He said in a low voice as he reached for his crossbow “stay here” Daryl walked towards the front door and I heard him open it “it’s just a damn dog” He announced

I got up and walked over to the front door, just as the dog yelped and ran away “should I go get him?” I asked looking out the door into the darkness

“I told you to stay back, what if it was a walker?” Daryl asked closing the door

“Yea but you said there was a dog” I replied with a smile. 

Daryl walked past me into the kitchen and threw me a can of disgusting spam “eat up” He said sitting down

I rolled my eyes and put the can down on the kitchen bench “I don’t need more food” I said sternly sitting down “I need a fucking break”

“Well let me just go get your pink pony so you don’t have to walk no more” Daryl snapped

I scoffed “that’s not what I meant you jackass”

“Really? Because you seem to always be complaining bout something” Daryl fired back

I stood up “I’m not the one that got be pregnant!” I yelled

It was Daryl’s turn to yell back now, soon we were shouting about the small things we wouldn’t fight over. We started to stare down each other, I was ready to strangle him. Our attention was drawn to the cans rattling outside and the dog whining in pain. I stormed over to the door and opened it “Daryl!” I screamed as I slammed the door shut. Walkers were banging against the wood, their snarls getting louder. Daryl ran in and saw me struggling, he took my place “I want you and Beth to run!” 

I shook my head “no, not without you!” I yelled

"Go out. Go up the road. I'll meet you there” Daryl exclaimed. I shook my head “go!” He yelled. Beth grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Daryl. We started running into a room

“Beth go! I’ll take out some of these walkers, make sure you get out and meet us down the road!” I yelled to her and pushed her into the room closing the door. I got out my knife and prepared to stab the first walker that shuffled close to me

“Fuck!” I grunted as my knife got stuck in a walkers brain. Two other walkers were coming from behind me, I struggled to undo the clip on my holster to free my gun. A walker’s teeth were getting dangerously close to my arm. I yelled in frustration as I fumbled and kicked the walker down. I wiggled the knife while finally getting my gun free and putting bullets in the walker’s brains. At the same time my knife slipped out of the skull and I took down another three walkers before giving up, there was too many walkers, Daryl wouldn’t have gotten out and hopefully Beth did.

I bolted out the back door and around to the front again ready to run down the road where at least Beth would be waiting. I felt so torn, I wanted nothing more than to run back into that house and kill every last one of those bastards until I found Daryl - dead or alive - but I couldn’t leave Beth by herself. Tears were running down my face as I shot down two more walkers

“Dakota!” Daryl screamed

I looked ahead of me to see him alive and well “oh my god” I muttered running up to him “we have to go right now! W-where’s Beth?!” I asked urgently

“Beth, she was taken. The car she must’ve left in went down that road” Daryl said. I cursed under my breath and grabbed Daryl's hand “we have to go now but we’ll find her okay? We will, I promise” Daryl nodded and we set off to follow the car. Throughout the rest of the night and early morning we alternated between running and walking down two very long roads. 

Finally, we collapsed besides a crossroads of train tracks from exhaustion. We hadn’t slept for more than a day and what we ate barely brought our energy up. I was also feeling guilty about leaving Beth. We might have gotten out of the window before one of those bastards tried to make us into their next meal but I didn’t want to risk it “I’m sorry” I said weakly looking at Daryl

Daryl shook his head “I know what you’re gonna say and it ain’t your fault” I sadly smiled and felt his hand wrap around mine

"Well, lookit here” We both jumped at the unfamiliar voice, I looked up to see six roughed up, dirty looking men. Some of them made eye contact with me and winked and smiled. Before anyone could say anything Daryl jumped up and punched one of them, aiming his crossbow at the mans head. I stood up slowly and grabbed Daryl’s hand from behind

The other men whipped out their guns and aimed them at Daryl “I'm claiming the vest. I like them wings” One of the men said 

“I call dibs on the pretty lady” Another disgusting man growled flirtatiously

I scoffed “get fucked”

"Hold up” The main man said "A bowman. I respect that. See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or soccer coach back in the day. But a bowman's a bowman through and through. What you got there, 150-pound draw weight? I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second. I've been looking for a weapon like that. Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblongata stains” He said ending with a chuckle “get yourself in some trouble, partner? You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you several times over and take your lady friend here after she watches it happen” I rolled my eyes, I’m done with people’s shit. Is there a rule that when the world gets destroyed you get to be a massive douchebag?

"That what you want? Come on, fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people? Name's Joe” Joe said with a slight smile

“Daryl” Dary replied, the men lowered their weapons

Joe looked at me “what about you, pretty little thing like you has to have a name?”

I stayed silent but spoke when Daryl squeezed my hand “Dakota” I grunted not liking the look of the group. Something bad is bound to happen, I know it will. It’s just a matter of when.


	16. US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Beth's mysterious disappearance, Daryl and Dakota join the group of Claimers but is at odds with some of its members.

I crossed my arms as Daryl told me to step over the leaves quietly “why’d you drag me along, I could’ve handled myself” I groaned

Daryl scoffed “I ain’t gonna leave you there with them, they looked at you like you were a piece of meat” He hushed down and aimed his crossbow at a small rabbit and shot it at the same time one of the other men from the group did “what the hell are you doing?” Daryl asked as he grabbed the rabbit

"Catching me some breakfast” Len replied with a smirk

"That's mine. My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me, been out here since before the sun came up” Daryl said getting more annoyed

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here” Len growled “now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy” Len looked at me up and down “claimed whether you like it or not”

I scoffed in disgust "I'd hand it over” I said sternly “now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning” I threatened

"It ain't yours” He said to us

"It ain't yours” I said mocking him

"You know, I'll bet this bitch” He said to Daryl pointing to me "got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who has to worry about a baby on the way” Leo jeered. Daryl stayed silent but I knew he was pissed off “tell me something. Ya’ll ever think of just getting rid of the little bastard instead of raising it in a world like this?” Leo asked us with a smirk

I reached for my gun and like clock work took the safety off and pointed it at Leo’s big head. Daryl had his crossbow held up as well, finger on the trigger

"Easy, fellas… and gals, easy” Joe said coming out of no where “let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh?” He said trying to calm us down. Daryl and I put our weapons down slowly

"Did you claim it?” Joe asked Len

"Hell, yeah” Len replied nodding

Joe turned to us and shrugged “well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len” He said to Daryl

"So let's have it” Len said holding out his hand. Daryl and I looked at Joe with confusion, well Daryl did, I had the look of someone who’s about to murder on “looks like you two may be wanting an explanation” I crossed my arms “see, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed” Joe explained

"I ain't claiming nothing” Daryl growled

"We're gonna teach him, right? The rules say we got to teach him” Len said excited

"It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed” Joe said to us

"There ain't no rules no more” Daryl informed Joe

"Oh, there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow” Joe smiled, he then grabbed the rabbit and Daryl went to snatch it away “hey. Easy there, partner” Joe said splitting the rabbit in half with his knife

“Claimed” Len said walking off after getting the head of the rabbit

"That's all you got to say” Joe smiled. I stared at him angrily “hey, ass end is still an end” He shrugged.

————

"So what's the plan, Daryl?” Joe asked Daryl and I as we walked along the train tracks. Fatigue and hunger was getting to me and all I cared about was that this baby survives

"How so?” Daryl asked

"You're with us now, but you ain't soon?” Joe asked

“Yep” Daryl nodded

Joe nodded “so what's the plan?” 

"Just looking for the right place, that's all" Daryl responded

“Oh, we ain't good enough for you, huh?” Joe asked offended

“Some of you ain't exactly friendly” I muttered looking ahead

“You ain't so friendly yourself” Joe replied, I rolled my eyes “you know you need a group out here” 

“Maybe we don’t” Daryl said to Joe

“No, you do. You should be with us” I huffed in annoyance in response to Joe “people don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel” Joe said “I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed”

“What happens if you break 'em?” Daryl asked

“Oh, you catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours” Joe smiled at us

“Right there. It's our abode for the evening” Joe announced to the group pointing at a railroad platform

“There ain't no us” Daryl said

“You leaving right now?” Joe asked us, I was waiting for Daryl to say something but he didn’t “no? Then it sure seems like there's an us…You a cat person, Daryl?” Joe asked, Daryl stayed silent “I am. Loved 'em since I was three years old. Vicious creatures. Anyway, I'll tell you, and this is true, ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat” Joe shrugged to Daryl as he walked to the platform

“Daryl, I have a bad feeling about these people” I said grabbing his arm. Daryl nodded and went inside. I rolled my eyes and followed Daryl in. Once we got in all the cars were ‘claimed’ so we had no choice but to sleep on the floor which wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be considering Daryl was my pillow. 

I don’t know what the time was but I laid awake for ages, tossing and turning on the concrete. My mind was buzzing “what’s wrong?” Daryl’s sleepy voice asked

I turned around and brushed a strand of hair out of his face “nothing, go back to sleep” I whispered calmly

“I know you well enough to know when you’re lyin” He replied resting his arm over my waist

I sighed “I’m scared that I’ll never find them again. Sam, Rick, Judith, Carl, Michonne, everyone. What if we’re the last two people that survived?” I sniffed and wiped a tear from my cheek “and now we’re going to have this baby… No place to stay, I’m terrified” I admitted

Daryl pulled me in for a hug “we’ll find them, I know we will. Ain’t nothing bad gonna happen. Get some sleep” He lulled. 

—————

I awoke to the sound of Daryl and Len yelling at one another, Daryl looked pissed off “what’s going on?” I asked standing up

“My half was in the bag. Now it's gone. Now ain't nobody around here interested in no half a damn cottontail except you. Ain't that right?” Len asked Daryl.They kept arguing back and forth until Joe stepped in and went through Daryl’s bag, he pulled out the other half of the cottontail

“You put that there, didn't you? When I went out to take a piss” Daryl yelled pushing Len’s chest

“Daryl didn’t take it, he’s not stupid” I spoke up

Len scoffed “we gonna teach this fool or what, Joe?” he asked

“Excuse me he didn’t even take your damn half of the rabbit!” I growled at Len

Joe put his finger up “now, Daryl says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an actionable offense” Joe said looking at us all “or you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it'd be disappointing” Joe chuckled at Len

“It would… I didn’t” Len replied

“Good” Joe suddenly sucker punched Len, Daryl and I jumped back. Len got knocked onto the floor “well teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm sick of it. Teach him all the way” He said as the other men gathered around and started kicking Len

Joe turned around and noticed the confused look on my face “I saw him do it”

“Why didn't you try to stop him?” I asked

“He wanted to play that out. I let him” Joe said “You told the truth. He lied. You understand the rules. He doesn’t” He said pointing to Daryl. Joe picked up the rabbit’s head “looks like you get the head, too” he said throwing it to Daryl. 

After Joe turned around and left, I went outside as my bout of morning sickness washed over me. There wasn’t much that came up seeing I haven’t really eaten much. When I finally walked back inside after half an hour or so, Len’s dead body was laying on the ground, an arrow shot through his head. I sighed and sat next to a sleeping Daryl. 

“How far along are you?” Joe asked walking up to me, I looked up at him

“Uh… five weeks maybe” I replied looking back down to Daryl’s peaceful face

“Congratulations” Joe smiled, I smiled back at him awkwardly. Joe opened up the roller door more and two men dragged Len’s body out. Daryl woke up from the noise and sat up quickly, the men were walking around collecting their stuff and having quiet conversations to each other

Daryl and I didn’t say anything as we packed up what very little we had and started to leave the platform. When we walked outside, we saw Len’s body dumped on the ground like it was just a walker. Daryl picked up a dirty old blanket and went to go put it over the body “what’s the point, he was a dick anyway” I muttered turning around and walking down the stairs.

——————

We walked through a grassy field, Daryl and Joe shared a flask of liquor. I stayed on the look out for any sign of anyone from the group being around, surely we have to run into someone right?

“Getting closer” One of the men announced looking at a sign on the railway tracks

Daryl and I looked at the sign, it read ‘sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive survive’

“You seen this before?” Daryl asked

“Oh, yeah. I'll tell you what it is. It's a lie” Joe said

“How so?” I asked

“Ain't no sanctuary for all. Ain't gonna welcome guys like Daryl and me with open arms” Joe admitted

We all started walking along the traintracks “so is that where we're headed?” Daryl asked 

“So now you're asking?” Joe asked

“That's right” Daryl nodded

“We were in a house minding our own business and this walking piece of fecal matter was hiding in the home. Strangled our colleague Lou and left him to turn. Lou came at all of us” Joe shook his head “he lit out. We tracked him to these tracks, one of those signs, and thus we've got a destination in mind” 

“You see his face?” I asked, curiosity hitting me like a wave. A little part of me hoped it was Rick, that’d mean he’s still alive

“Only Tony. That's enough for a reckoning” Joe replied. A few meters away from us was a bright red strawberry, it looked sweet and delicious. The guy in front of me was thinking the same thing and I was about to make my move when Daryl loudly said claimed and picked up the strawberry with the roots and all. He picked it off and handed it to me “you have it, you claimed it” I said pushing it back to him

“You want and need it more than me” Daryl replied. I took the strawberry out of his hand and bit into it

I groaned with happiness and handed it to Daryl “here, just have a bite” He took it and bit into it

As we started walking again, I looked down to see a Big Cat bar wrapper on the ground. I picked it up “Carl used to love these” I mumbled looking at it

“You know what the odds of that being from him is right?” Daryl said beside me

“Yea, I know” I sighed and threw the wrapper back on the ground.


End file.
